Vali and The Black Dragon
by SatanPie
Summary: This story focuses around a brand new Vali who goes from being a Fallen Angel leader with a *third* heavenly dragon inside of him, to becoming a Heavenly God and pretty much the protector of the world. Reviews would be nice! :) GodLike!Vali Overpowered!Vali NoLemon!Vali [CURRENTLY ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody - this is my second fanfiction so far, it's about a boy known as "Vali" and focuses on him instead of Issei in the story.  
I tried to research as much as possible about Vali's backstory so that I can give an accurate representation as well as a non-canon backstory too.  
Warning: There will be NO sexual content, but there will probably be relationships - each chapter is going to have at least 2,800 words. Also, there WILL be swearing.  
Also, the backstory is in NO way official, it is just how I planned it to be so please don't send me messages saying "omfg its not accurate".  
Anyway, like I said, this focuses on Vali, each chapter will have at least 2,800 words and there will be relationships later on in the story.  
I didn't like my last one too much, it was too OP if you ask me.  
I do NOT own Highschool DxD - this is a fanfiction created by me, that is based on Highschool DxD. Thanks.  
Also: This takes place in a time where most of the High School DxD plot hasn't happened.  
An example of this is that no peace treaty has been signed.  
So do NOT be surprised if I include events earlier or later than expected.

[Dragon speaking]  
~[Dragon speaking aloud]~ or [Dragon speaking] in bold.  
{God/Spirit/Unknown speaking}  
"Non-dragon speech"  
'Thought for all races'

Vali in this story: /yftPb1Y

Clearing: True Black Dragon doesn't exist in the real story. In this UNOFFICIAL story, there are three kinds of Heavenly Dragons, not two. You have the Red Dragon Emperor, White Dragon Emperor and another Heavenly Dragon known as the True Black Dragon Emperor. The latter is a mystery, yes, it has been sealed, but it is a more threatening type of dragon, just outside the rank of being an Evil Dragon. The latter is more of a formal dragon who has a terrible temper. The host automatically gets affected by the dragon's curse, or the "Dreaded Seal".  
The Dreaded Seal gives the host 75% of the dragon's mentality, for exchange of 50% of his non-physical body. This technically makes him 50% dragon and 50% human.  
However, the dragon hasn't been awakened yet, and his full name is yet to be known.

Story Start (POV: Third Person):  
-

"Huh? What is this place?"

Vali was in a gigantic forest, with a calmful atmosphere. A river was delightfully flowing slowly down a precisely trimmed lane, the sun was reflecting ever so slightly off the river, birds were flying and chirping - and the weather was calm, a bit cloudy and the sun was positioned at a perfect angle. A cave was nearby and Vali walked near to the cave only to observe a 60 meter tall black western dragon suddenly appear before him.

["This is a dream, partner."]

"Who are you? I'm scared.."

[I am the third strongest dragon in the universe, Zodiac. I am known more as 'The True Black Dragon Emperor' and I am a Heavenly Dragon."]

"Dragons exist?!"

[Hush - you don't have much time until you wake up, so listen:]  
[I am living in your body via a Sacred Gear which I am sealed in - a Sacred Gear is a neat little system that The God of The Bible made that gives users magical powers. Among these are the Longinus. Longinus are the top-tier Sacred Gears that have the most threatening potential. A Longinus can destroy the entire Earth if it needed too and has the potential to destroy a God. However, the Sacred Gear you possess which is the one I'm sealed in is one of the best Longinus.]

"Woah! That is amazing!"

[Also, unlike the Boosted Gear, I am kept in a pair of light wings, but instead of blue light wings, mine are a transparent neon green despite being the black dragon.]  
[Anyway, boy, you seem like you have potential as the strongest Black Dragon Host ever.]  
[Right now, you are 8, right?]

"Yes, why?"

[Since you have awakened me at an earlier time, you have more time to learn.]  
[In the morning, eat your breakfast - and from that point, you can run away from your abusive parents or you can deal with them and never reveal me, which will make you a useless host.]  
[Since you have awakened me, three quarters of your mentality is replaced with mine, and you are 50% dragon, or a half-dragon. You will now act formal, laid back and bored most of the time, but when a fight starts, you turn into a non-sexual sadomasochist. Hopefully, at your young age you understand what that term means.]  
[I have to go now, call my name, Zodiac, in the morning quietly and I will answer you.]  
[However, I have a unique ability to enhance things. I can make a storage pack with an extract of my powers in if you want, so that if someone ever cancels your Sacred Gear, you can still use them.]  
\- Timeskip: 4 hours later - "Was that just a dream?", Vali muttered.  
"I think it'd be necessary to test."  
"Hey, umm, Zodiac, are you real?"  
[Yes, boy. I am real. Do you wish to run away after having breakfast?]  
"I don't know, I shall decide that later."  
"Zodiac, how can I release my wings?"  
[Concentrate carefully and tense your back up - they should release.]  
Vali tensed up and concentrated on his back and to his own surprise, despite being told by Zodiac, he still couldn't believe that this was happening.  
"WOAH. This is amazing!"

Vali's parents yelled at him, "Vali! Come downstairs now! You have to have your breakfast. Take it and then leave. Okay?!"  
Vali ran downstairs much to his parents surprise as he normally didn't talk to them.  
As soon as Vali finished his breakfast, he got up, and ran away.  
"Hey! VALI! WAIT!" shouted his parents.  
As soon as he was sure that he lost his parents, he deployed his wings and flew at half of his speed, until Zodiac had something to say.  
[Partner, you're running out of stamina due to your basic body form right now. If I were you, I'd stop using your wings for a second.]  
"Zodiac, I want to get as far away as possible from my parents, so could you enhance my speed? I want to travel as far away as I can until I complete run out of stamina - who knows what will happen to me then?"  
[Fine.] replied the prideful dragon, a deadly black aura came from the host, and now he was faster than before.  
"Why do I feel so strong now?"  
[I have just enhanced your speed and attack.]  
[Fly onwards if you want to get away faster.]  
"Ah, okay!" but before he could, his wings were drew back in and he grunted in pain as he crashed into several trees below.  
[Your stamina is the limiting factor, if you had more stamina, you would not have fallen down. Blame me for not warning you, partner.]

"Ahaha, what do we have here? A little boy in the forest alone." said a voice emerging from the bushes, she had a very revealing outfit on that made Vali wonder why she wasn't embarrassed at all.  
She formed a red light spear, and threw it through the boy's chest. Blood gushed from Vali's mouth and open wound, slowly fading away from consciousness.  
"AUGH!" Vali fell down and died while holding on to his chest, where the wound was.  
She smiled and spread her black wings to fly herself off to another area.  
"Is this it...?"  
"Am I dead now?"  
"Ah, well, at least I have peace. Peace is a lot more fun than shitty communications that aren't even necessary. There are loads of c-complaints ab-about this world that I-I have. And n-now, I won't need to see them a-again.", Vali said as he was now hanging on for his dear life.  
As Vali closed his eyes, another Fallen Angel going by the name of Azazel came down, he noticed that Vali was the host of one of the Heavenly Dragons, so he healed him up and took him to the Grigori where he would later train to become one of the strongest beings on the planet.

\- At the Grigori, a day later

Vali woke up in a dimly lit place, he didn't know where he was and actually thought it was prison for a second.  
"Mornin'. I see you have awoken, Vali Lucifer-san."  
"Yes. Why am I here? Actually, no, scrap that, what even is this place?"  
"This place is the Grigori Research and Training Lab, you live with us Fallen Angels now. One of our subordinates, Raynare, was asked by me to watch over you, but she went too far - she actually attempted to kill you. I found you and healed you up before those Devils and Angels could get to you - although you're not a Fallen Angel, you will still train with us and come and participate in our missions."  
"Hey, excuse me, but are you Azazel-sama?"  
"Yes, I am the current Governor General of the Fallen Angels and I am one of the leaders, Azazel. You will work under us as one of our leaders due to your immense strength."  
Azazel then fired loads of aura towards Vali, and Vali took it - Vali suddenly felt a burst in power and he had 6 sets of really dark Fallen Angel wings, his wings were not as black as Azazel's wings, meaning Azazel still had more raw power than him.  
"Wow, thank you, Azazel-sama."  
"No problem, but there is no need for adding -sama to my name. You can just use -san or something like that."  
"Ah, okay. I guess I'll go explore my home world for a few years then. Contact me at any time. You'll probably detect my aura anyway."  
Vali then opened his Fallen Angel wings and flew back to his house, while being affected by the stealth spell that Azazel had casted on him as Vali couldn't yet mask his aura, or teleport.

\- Timeskip: 4 years later (SORRY for the timeskips, had a severe case of Writers' Block)

Vali was now 12 years old, he had already went to almost all of the places that he had wanted to go to, except for one, and that place was where the legendary, former Dragon King Tannin lived.  
Tanning was an ultimate-class reincarnated Devil, as you can tell by his appearance, he was a dragon - and not just any ordanary dragon, a Dragon King. I heard he reincarnated into a Devil to save his own Dragon species that were living nearby. Vali also looked like a more creepy and young version of Azazel, he wore a pitch black suit with a little slot in the middle where you could see his institutional white tee. His tie was packed neatly inside his suit, exactly in the middle. He was also wearing pitch black trousers and had pitch black hair with eyes that had a crimson tint - overall this made Azazel seem like a cute little kitten compared to him.

Vali had been training himself, he asked Azazel about 2 years back on his Fallen Angel powers and Dragon powers. Azazel replied "As a leader-class Fallen Angel, you can form extremely large light weapons, you can fly, you can cast some spells, and you have two forms - well, four for you, as you are a half-dragon. The two Fallen Angel forms you have are the human looks that you possess right now, and a more menacing version of yourself. In this menacing form, you're taller, way more muscular, and you look like you're about to kill somebody.  
As a Half-Dragon with 75% of the 3rd most powerful dragon's spirit, you can use Balance Breaker, Juggernaut Overdrive, True Black Dragon God Form and you have draconic powers such as intense aura on par with Sirzechs-san and Ajuka-san combined, flight, ranged weapons, and you have the ability to fire a beam that could destroy the world a couple hundred times over. Your dragon's special ability is to store and enhance, this means that Sacred Gear Cancellers won't do much, as he can store his soul in a non-sacred gear for the host to use, and he can enhance his host and himself - however, he has limits, when storing himself, he doesn't regenerate, and he can't enhance. He can just lend you the power that he stored. I will go over these abilities so you don't go around misusing them:  
1\. Balance Breaker, this form wraps yourself in a blackish coloured armour, with immense power - Balance Breaker in obliteration terms means the power to obliterate the world with ease.

2\. Juggernaut Overdrive, this form is an enhanced form of your Balance Breaker, which has the power to kill a God. This Juggernaut Overdrive drains your stamina and life force rapidly, however, you can replace stamina drainage with draconic power drainage, thus you don't shorten your lifespan, or get tired, but you still weaken your base power a bit. Draconic power heals automatically. Also, Juggernaut Overdrive literally takes away all of your sanity, you will rampage until you understand that everything is okay, or until you die. I wouldn't use this much.

3\. True Black Dragon God Form, this form literally turns you into a Black Dragon God. You have the power of a God, and since we're talking about a Black Dragon God - we're talking about power a little bit less than Ophis' power or equal to Ophis' power. You can only maintain this form for a certain time limit. This time limit varies, it can be relatively short to extremely long depending on the amount of rage or 'fuel' you're suffering or have put into it. This also drains your stamina, you won't notice it while you're a God, but when you come out of the form, you notice the impact that it put on you. You cannot replace your stamina, this does drain your life force and you can't change that. You're a dragon, so you'll live for around 9 million years. When using this form, you lose 1000 years off your lifespan per minute.

4\. Your Draconic Aura, Draconic Aura is much more powerful than any other aura from any living being, only Gods can match it, and even they have trouble catching up. You can fire explosion beams, exhale extremely hot fire, heal people and extract a part of your power in the form of darkness rods. Also, you can enhance Fallen Angel properties with your Draconic Aura.

5\. Flight, you can fly with your green light wings.  
You sure are an overpowered Dragon hybrid."

(Reader Note (unofficial): Vali is a human who is a descendant of the Original Maou Lucifer, he gave up his Lucifer bloodline to the Dragon, and gave most of his human half to Azazel. He is technically a Humanoid Dragon Fallen Angel hybrid, kind of like Samael. Sorry for getting y'all confused.)  
"Ah, thanks for the lecturing me, Azazel-san. I'll be going now."  
And with that, Issei teleported through a magic circle in the town Kuoh.  
"I might need to actually be lectured, but how can I convince an academy to teach a 12-year-old?"  
[Partner, do you remember what Azazel said?]  
"Yeah, 'you have two forms' is what he said."  
"I might change into it and see how I look. Okay, Zodiac?"  
[Yeah, also I am feeling a high aura nearby. Quite high for a devil. If we can get closer, I can tell you what it is.]  
[Anyway, as I was going to say, concentrate really hard and will for it.]  
Vali concentrated really hard, and willed to be a 17-year old student, who looked extremely bored and had blueish-violet eyes, much like Ophis who also looked really bored - but that's not a surprise as it was born from nothingness. Vali had already remembered to mask *most* of his aura except a tiny little bit that he knew the Devils would confront him for. He did this intentionally, Vali, although being bored, liked to show off quite a lot, so he wanted to give the Devils a bit of a surprise.

Vali's New Character:  
17 years of age,  
Dark blue eyes mixed in with a shade of violet,  
Midnight black hair,  
'Cool' hair style,  
Laid back expression,  
Bored personality,  
A bit of a show off,  
Very handsome, womaniser (but not a cheater).

He walked into the school, noticed several cute looking girls staring at him, and two boys behind a bush directly adjacent to the females giving him a sharp glare.  
Both of them muttered,  
"Damn bishounen."  
"Always taking the girls from us..."

As he walked past girls and boys and actually got into the interior of the school, the people of the Occult Research Club knew there was a Fallen Angel in the building, and from what they could tell, it was a low-class angel. Vali didn't actually go to the club, in fact, he wanted the devils to come to him. He wasn't going to attack them, but he was definitely going to at least give them a warning to not interrupt or spy on him in anyway.

\- At the ORC

"Koneko, since you know Touki, use your powers to hide yourself and try and get some more information on the person."  
"Yes, buchou."  
"Kiba, Xenovia, if he tries to attack us, you know what to do."  
"Yes, buchou!"  
"And Issei,"  
"Yes?"  
"It's your role to silence the angel for coming onto our territory."  
"Yes, buchou!"  
Club time ended at the ORC and everybody left.

\- Back to Vali

'So you want to spy on me, I see.', Vali thought as his heightened dragon senses detected what they were saying.  
Vali grinned and was about to teleport away when he noticed an energy signal from behind him.  
"Oi, devil. I know you are watching me.", Vali shouted.  
Then he noticed 5 other energy signals surrounding him.  
"Ah, okay. Rias Gremory, Issei Hyoudou, Kiba Yuutto, Koneko Toujou and Xenovia Quarta."  
All of the devils noticed him smiling slightly and they all got creeped out at the person that hadn't even been in a single lesson yet know their names.  
[Partner, that Issei kid is the Sekiryuutei.]  
'Finally, some fun came in my direction.'  
Vali jumped off the tall window ledge that he was sitting on, he landed on the floor on two feet calmly.  
"I don't intend to fight." Vali muttered.  
"You, Issei Hyoudou."  
Vali turned around to face Issei and Issei flinched in shock.  
"We will meet again, Sekiryuutei, or the Red Dragon Emperor."  
All of the devils got creeped out at the name, Kiba and Xenovia raised their guard, and pulled up their swords.  
"I told you, fools, I don't intend to fight."  
Vali generated a rainbow light sword.  
"However, if you want to, come at me."  
Vali disintegrated the sword, all the others looked in shock, and Kiba and Xenovia rushed towards him. He could feel their aura getting closer and closer, until he spread out all 12 of his Fallen Angel wings, protected himself, hardened the feathers, and burst out loads of hardened feather projectiles.  
At that point, everybody, even Rias was in disbelief.  
Then Vali's dragon spoke from within him,  
[Oi, Ddraig. Remember me? Ahahahaha.]  
Draig was in shock and told Issei out loud.  
[Issei, your attacks are harmless to him, and Rias' destruction powers would probably only cause a few scratches.  
"We'll meet again, Issei Hyoudou and Ddraig."  
"Damn. It was a shame that I didn't want to cause the Fallen Angels trouble. Otherwise, that'd be 1 more Devil group gone."  
And he flew off with extreme speed.  
While he was flying, he stopped, wrote a note saying 'I am one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, I am a half-dragon, and I am stronger than the two Heavenly Dragons - but it would be a surprise if there was 3 of them, right? Ask Ddraig for more details on my history. Signed, ~The Black One.', he formed a black magic circle and popped the letter out of it. Rias grabbed it, and read it out towards Issei and Ddraig.  
Ddraig responded,  
[It's a myth that there were only 2 Heavenly Dragons, The Black One is a 3rd dragon in the Heavenly Dragon Class and is much stronger than me and Albion. The Black One is the second or third strongest dragon in the universe - said to have strength on par with Ophis.]  
"H-He is as strong as O-Ophis?" everyone said in shock.  
[Well, that's just a rumour - but he has certainly displayed enough strength to me and Albion to prove it.]  
[And guess what?]  
Rias answered "What?"  
[He's joining your school tomorrow. Good luck.]  
Just about everybody was quite scared, but she remembered what he said, "I don't intend to fight, but if you want to fight, then come at me.".  
"He seems like a peaceful dragon as long as we don't mess with him.", Rias said.  
Kiba and Xenovia, who were still hurt very badly, stood up and went home.  
"That was an interesting night.", they both said.

\- And that's the end of Chapter 1, if you enjoyed it, please leave a review. I tried not to rush this one, it took me a week to make and plan.  
\- I shall probably update this in a couple of days, but I don't have a time limit as in my opinion, it needs to be the best it possibly can be.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! This is the second chapter of my fanficton "Vali and The Black Dragon".  
I plan to have this at least 15 chapters long when I have completely finished with it.  
Also, sorry for the disappointment to some but I am discontinuing "Issei the Infinite and Pure God" due to writing the plot wrong. I now have a case of Writers' Block on that story, and any idea I think of just seems too generic and unoriginal.

Anyway, you guys know how the plot is for this one:  
Vali is a boy with a *third* heavenly dragon inside him and then joins the Fallen Angels.  
And boom, we've went from that to him joining school already.  
Spoiler: Kokabiel will be included in this chapter, and there might be a fight, you never know.

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
**[Ddraig]**  
**{Any dragon, can be Ddraig too}**

**note: I finally beat 4,000 words on my story! :)**

\- STORY START -  
\- Third Person POV -

* * *

\- FLASHBACK

[And guess what?]  
"What?"  
[He's joining your school tomorrow! Good luck.]

* * *

Issei couldn't get prepared as he had a half-dragon leader-class fallen angel wanting to battle him soon, he has already got that Vanishing Dragon host after him, who just so happens to be the complete opposite of Vali, he does indeed have a bored attitude, but he seems more light. Vali just seems like a bored person who would kill everybody and not care at all.  
"Ddraig, wake up please.", Issei said.  
**[What would you like?]** the Welsh Dragon replied.  
"May you give me more information on the Black Dragon, or the Fading Dragon?" Issei responded.  
**[Partner, the Fading Dragon has strength above me and Albion. He is known as The Black One by most dragons, and has power on par with Ophis. The Black One doesn't fight unless someone chooses to fight him first. Also, the host of The Black One automatically gets the Dreaded Seal curse - it gives the host 75% of the dragon's mentality and power, for exchange of 50% of the host's body. On top of that, the host is a leader-class Fallen Angel. The Black One easily dominated us both, me and Albion actually thought of teaming up to try and overcome him - and we're rivals. The Black One's power is to enhance and store, so Albion's dividing wouldn't work, as he could store and enhance his power at any time.]**  
"I see, thanks for the information Ddraig.", Issei said in disappointment.  
"So you're also basically telling me that even if we and The White One teamed up, we couldn't kill it.", Issei continued.  
**[Kid, imagine fighting Ophis, then imagine the evil version of it who is also a non-sexual sadomasochist. The Black One loved giving and receiving pain.]**  
"Is he seriously that hard to kill?" said Issei with a shocked face.  
**[Yeah. Also, on top of that, he had a large number of spells that he could use at any time. Almost every dragon feared him, except for Ophis and The Great Red as Ophis had no emotion and The Great Red can kill The Black One.]**  
"Wow." Issei said.

* * *

\- At Vali's House

"I think I scared the devils a little bit too much. Sorry, Azazel-san. I only wanted to give them a little bit of a warning for not spying on me. They made it wayyyyyy too obvious to notice. The kitty girl was just standing behind a tree with aura floating around her - she was really noticable." said Vali.  
"Vali-kun, Kokabiel is acting strange. If I hear anything weird, would you mind if you personally sorted him out?" said Azazel.  
"Yeah, definitely, Azazel-san." replied Vali, "That fool actually has been acting weird and quiet lately. Very unusual for a warmonger-baka."  
"Vali, be careful. He has been training a lot and is now easily on par with one of the current Maou.", Vali hissed at that name when Azazel said it - saying that Devils are normal inconsiderate scum.  
"Yeah. Don't worry - I have power equally matching the Dragon God, Ophis-sama." retorted Vali.  
"Anyway, I'll be going to school then. I promise I'll leave the Devil-scum alone, okay?" continued Vali.  
"Yeah, fine." Azazel replied.

\- In the ORC meeting

"We really should be at least trying to do something about this Black Dragon." said Rias.  
**[That's futile, Rias.]**, Issei's gauntlet suddenly spoke up.  
**[He won't fight you unless you fight him, so stay calm for now, princess.]**  
Rias shuddered at a really old, wise dragon calling her a princess.  
Kiba then spoke up, "We can judge his strength based on the fact that he blocked both the Durandal which has the trait of destruction, and the demonic sword with just his wings, and it seemed like he wasn't trying."  
Koneko was just sitting there licking slowly on a strawberry lollipop that Rias had bought her.

* * *

\- Vali's POV

"Why can't those shitty devils understand that I can hear them and the fact that they won't come close to doing anything against me. It's futile and pathetic, while being useless at the same time." I said.  
Anyway, I think I might need to get back to the school, I'm surprised no supernatural beings saw me flying up here like this.

My first lesson was Math, which I flunked due to an incident once again caused by the Devils who can't mind their own fucking business. During this, all I could do was stare at the work while I could hear girls staring and saying "Awwwh, he's so cute." - that was something that really annoyed me.

After Math, I ditched my lessons, and put a spell on me so only supernatural beings could see me, and then I used my green light wings to just hover in the air, as if I was overwatching the school - I wasn't that high up, I was only up around 50 meters or so. I simply decided to stay there, close my eyes and just hover.

It was about 1 and a half hours until I was woken up by a large bolt of lightning hitting me. I woke up with a cranked face to see a girl known as Akeno Himejama with devil wings growing out of her back. She smiled like a sadist.

"WHY CAN'T YOU DEVILS LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE - FUCKING DIE YOU SCUM!" I screamed.  
Akeno's expression went from a smile too a look of absolute fear.

"... Balance Breaker."  
**{FADING DRAGON OVERBOOSTER!}**  
My body was suddenly enveloped in midnight black armour with a dangerous green aura around me.  
I picked up the girl and punched her in the face with this new power, and she screamed, she went flying into a tree and got slammed against it, with all the pressure going towards her back and ribs. I could see that she had fatal wounds, but was not dead, she got healed by a nearby nun. I failed to notice another 5 energy sources. I got blasted in the back by that Rias girl's demonic power. I turned around and just said "Is that all, sunshine?".  
She got enragened by this heavily, so I said this just to get them to move the fuck away from me:  
"Oi, would you rather be smashed like that Akeno girl, or do you all just want to leave now and get it over with." I then flared a dangerous amount of aura around me." - she then said that she would leave if she could have Akeno back, then I teleported the girl to her master. She thanked me and left.

'Finally. She's gone. Her peerage and herself are gone.', I thought to myself.  
And honestly, I actually felt bad for that Akeno-girl, so I pulled out 23,000 yen out of my wallet and headed towards the Occult Research Club.

\- Third Person POV

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

Rias yelled "Come in!". Rias was extremely shocked when Vali came in with quite a large sum of money. He said "Sorry, but may I give this to Akeno?".  
He didn't bother to give an explanation, he just walked over to Akeno and handed her the large amount of money - "Spend it how you wish." he said to her.  
Akeno then whispered as he left "Ara ara, why the money?", Vali heard her and said "Think of it as apologetic money just for you.", Vali left right after he said that.  
**{Ahahah. Vali, you sure are a flirt!}**, Zodiac said.  
"Shut up.", Vali replied.

* * *

\- Timeskip: 8 hours later, around 11PM - (Kokabiel Fight)

Rias and her peerage were on their way to meet Xenovia's exorcist friend, Irina, she had become an Angel as Michael's Ace card. Of course, Vali was not with them, Vali, in fact had gone back to the Grigori to talk to Azazel about Kokabiel's plans. Azazel was not happy, until he heard Vali's last part of the argument.

"Azazel-san. I have arrived here to talk to you about Kokabiel's plans for tonight." said Vali.  
Azazel, in question, asked about it, "What are his plans?".  
"For tonight, he is going to talk with the two priests under our command to form a holy beam that will destroy the whole area of Kuoh. Though it seems Kokabiel isn't after this, I think that since he's a warmonger, he's doing it to start the next Great War. We can mostly assume the loss of all three factions if another one happened." replied Vali.  
Azazel asked Vali, "All I want you to do when you have time, is to get to Kokabiel and use whatever technique you have up your sleeve to drag him back here - I don't care if you have to take him while he's kicking and crying at you. Just take him back to me once you have time - I personally can't due to an upcoming meeting and me having to settle plans. Make sure he is alive as well. Can you do that for me?"  
"Sure, I will." replied Vali in a positive tone.

\- Back to Rias and her peerage

When Rias and her peerage were walking down the lane, they met Irina, who was in a puddle of blood on the floor crying slowly. She muttered "I was unable to defeat him...".  
Xenovia went towards her friend and asked "Who?", then suddenly, that crazy exorcist Freed showed up, Irina muttered again, "Him." - Kiba ran and took Irina and speeded off back to the club house.  
"Oi, you blondie boy! I was planning to make her fall too! :(", everybody looked in on shock at Freed saying he was going to make her fall.  
"You were planning to make her fall?", Rias said.  
"Yeah, why not?", replied Freed.  
Freed looked at Rias charging a crimson ball of destruction, so Freed, with his immense mobility and dexterity, ran off before she could fire it.

\- At the ORC club room

Kiba had Irina lying on the sofa and started to try and heal Irina. As Kiba was trying desperately to stop Irina from dying, Irina said "Thank you, Kiba." - Kiba just smiled, and continued trying to heal her. He finally accepted that his demonic aura wasn't going to do anything, so he manually tried to patch her up. A few black feathers materialised into the room, and a few seconds later, Vali appeared.  
"Vali!?", Kiba said in shock.  
"Yes?", Vali replied.  
"Why are you here?", Kiba continued.  
"To heal that Angel girl.", Vali replied again.  
Vali shared a tiny portion of his black dragon aura to Irina, and Irina's wounds started to heal and fully patch up, along with her stamina.  
Kiba said thank you to Vali and then teleported back to Rias with his magic circle, taking Irina with him.  
"No problem, I guess." said Vali.

* * *

\- Back to Rias and her peerage

Rias noticed Irina fully healed up with her stamina boosted to max, and then asked Kiba, "I know you couldn't do that on your own - who helped you?".  
"Vali appeared and healed her health and stamina in seconds." responded Kiba.  
Rias responded in anger "How did he even get in? That place is protected by multiple barriers!", Kiba just went silent at her.  
Rias then continued, "Well, at least he healed her.", then, all of a sudden, the sky turned red due to a barrier being made by the student council, it was huge! It covered most of Kuoh, Rias spoke once more "Has something started to destroy the town?". The whole peerage (including Rias and Irina) ran to the central part of the barrier. A Fallen Angel with the appearance of a crazy warmonger. He revealed himself as Kokabiel - one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, he only had 5 sets of wings, so he was below Azazel and Vali in strength.

Kokabiel said in excitement, "Yes! Ahahaha. Rias Gremory and her peerage! Nice to meet you! HAHAHA.", he continued "Once that holy beam is ready, this whole town will be obliterated, regardless of this barrier! FINALLY! I can have war, the war I have been waiting for! Fuck you, Azazel! You made us quit and disrespected by opinion. I will have war - no, the Fallen Angels are the strongest - we will win the war, and rule over this planet! Yes! Ahahaha!".  
Then Issei spoke up, "NO! You dare touch Rias Gremory or any of my comrades for that matter - in fact, if you obliterate any part of Kuoh - I will fucking destroy you, do you hear me, you rotten Fallen Angel?".  
Kokabiel then said, "Fool. At your current power level, you couldn't even put a scratch on me - no matter how many times you boost! The Fallen Angels are the strongest! We will destroy our counterpart Angels and you Devils. We will spit mercy on you and wipe you across the floor with your own corpse!"  
Kiba and Xenovia readied their swords, Koneko and Akeno were going to be on the defensive while Kiba and Xenovia were on the offensive - Rias was going to be the one who would provide support for all of the club members, Irina would stay put as she was currently weak - not having much experience as an angel.

* * *

The fight had now begun, firstly, despite Koneko being on the defensive side, she went to land a punch on this rotten angel's cheek, but worried as he shielded himself to block Koneko's punch, and then stabbed Koneko with a light sword in the shoulder, Koneko screamed out in pain as the light burned through the flesh in her shoulder, then Akeno went to fire a full out lightning blast at Kokabiel, he again, just used his wings to cover him, and then threw a light spear at Akeno, who just about dodged it. She smiled, and then Kokabiel teleported to her and punched her in the face, sending her flying.

Koneko and Akeno were down, Kiba and Xenovia who were endangered, then started shouting in unity:  
"Holy Demonic Sword, let's do this!"  
"Durandal, let's do this!"  
Kokabiel laughed at that too. He spawned two light swords, and landed on the ground. Xenovia and Kiba, who were known as the power idiot and the master swordsman, rushed towards Kokabiel, Kiba first, Kokabiel dropped his swords, Kiba lunged at him, Kokabiel grabbed his first sword, then Kiba spawned another, Kokabiel also grabbed both of them and then smiled.  
"Is that all?" said Kokabiel.  
"No. I have one more.", Kiba said, as he spawned a sword in his mouth, with Kokabiel unable to block it, it sliced his cheek open a bit, and a litte bit of blood poured from the wound. Kiba jumped back and crouched down as he started panting heavily.  
"Fool. You have angered me. Hopefully, you can endure a light blast - oh, wait, you can't! You're a puny devil! Ahahaha!", Kokabiel yelled as he threw a light blast that had a very good amount of power in it, Kiba was about to die and he knew it. Then Xenovia stood in the way with her Durandal, which was supposed to cut light with ease - she realised how much power was in the light blast when the light pushed her back, even with Durandal slicing it horizontally across the middle of the blast.

* * *

"Ahahaha. Rias Gremory, you have quite the peerage:  
The Sekiryuutei.  
The Durandal Wielder.  
The remains of the Holy Sword project.  
The girl with Baraquiel's powers, and that ordanary Nekomata who got reincarnated as a Devil Rook." said Kokabiel, he continued, "You fight so good without your Lord."  
"Huh!?" everybody said in unison.  
"What do you mean, Kokabiel?" said Issei.  
He replied with an enthusiastic tone, "Ah, yes! I don't need to keep this a secret anymore as I'm starting another war! But, yes, that's right - during the war, not only did the four original Satans die, but the Angels lost God due to him fighting in an exhausted state. But that's not something I'm bothered about - what I am bothered about is that Azazel and the rest of the factions stated that the war would be useless if it went on any further! How can we lower our fists once we've raised them!? The Fallen Angels are the strongest!" - everybody was shocked to hear this.

"God.. is.. dead?!" said Xenovia, who was now on her knees.  
"So my religion is.. a lie?", Xenovia said again in mental trauma.  
She was about to continue when Issei responded.  
"Oi, you shitty angel. I can't stand it when you hurt my comrades, how 'bout I knock some fucking sense into you?", Issei said while having his gauntlet exposed.  
**[Boost!]** said the gauntlet.  
"I will kill you for hurting my comrades! Go to fucking hell!" said Issei.  
**[Boost!]** said the gauntlet again.  
"Issei?" said Rias.  
"Okay, everybody! Buy Issei-kun some time to charge up!" yelled Rias.  
"Yes, buchou!" everybody said in unison.  
**[Boost!]** said Issei's gauntlet, only one more power-up until he could reach Balance Breaker.

"Kiba, let's go! Let's both strike him at the same time!" said Xenovia.  
"Hmph. Futile." said Kokabiel.  
They still tried to which Kokabiel pulled out two light swords and blocked both attacks with ease. Kokabiel laughed and pushed them off like nothing.  
"Damn, I'm having so much fun!" said Kokabiel.  
**{Is that so, Kokabiel?}** said a bright white light that broke past the barrier with such force that all of the Student Council members who were operating the barrier got pushed back.  
"Ahaha! He came! The Vanishing Dragon, Albion! Unfortunately, your luck ran out as I possess the strength of a God!", Kokabiel quickly tried to punch the host in the stomach, but got surprised as The Vanishing Dragon quickly ripped a set of his wings off, causing him excruciating pain. However, just as The Vanishing Dragon was about to kill Kokabiel, he got launched several hundred miles away by a beam of dark dragon aura. Darkness filled the environment, and everybody felt a creepy feeling.

* * *

**{Oi. Kokabiel. What did I tell you about causing wars?}** said a dark voice.  
"FUCK. The Black One, The Fading Dragon. SHIT." shouted Kokabiel in shock.  
"True Black Dragon God Form.", Vali said as he emerged from the darkness, this didn't look like Vali, this was Vali's God form, all of his clothes were pitch black, and his eyes were a bright green, and his hair was pitch black too - more dark than Azazel's wings. He deployed his green light wings, but they weren't green light now. They were actual midnight blue dragon wings covered in a black-shadowy aura. He was floating like a God and it was clear that Vali's consciousnessand body was now completely replaced by Zodiac's consciousness.

* * *

**{Kokabiel. I told you. I told you specifically not to start any trouble. Now I need to punish you.}** said Vali.  
Vali's eyes went from green to a bright crimson.  
**{You have angered me. But you know, this is not Vali anymore. I am Zodiac, the third heavenly dragon. I am a humanoid dragon with as much power as Ophis. Now, do you fucking dare to take me on?}**  
"Yes! BRING IT, FOOL." said Kokabiel, which was a bad move.  
Within a second, Vali descended down to Vali's level, he teleported to Kokabiel, and looked him straight in the eyes, while grabbing his throat.  
**{FUCKING BURN. BURN NOW FOOL. FEEL MY FUCKING WRATH, I LOVE THIS SO MUCH! AHAHAHA.}**  
Zodiac went from being calm, to being as angry as hell. He was still choking Kokabiel, and with his hand that was choking Kokabiel, he formed a deadly aura, it was a pitch black sphere of destruction, but this was more like a ball of destruction so dense, that nothing could block it.  
Then Zodiac calmed down, and realised that he was going to kill Kokabiel, so he lowered the pain down to slowly burn and torture him from the inside, it also had an everlastic pain spell on it - it wouldn't kill him, but it'd feel like you were being baked in lava, but not dying from it.  
**{I have calmed down. My mission from Azazel was to bring you to him alive. But Azazel wouldn't mind if I could torture you a little, right?}**  
Kokabiel screamed in pain as Zodiac ripped off his individual limbs with his spare hand, while also cooking his neck and choking him, and then plucked his feathers, one by one.  
Then Zodiac formed into a huge black dragon, and swallowed Kokabiel. He stored Kokabiel with his powers.  
**{Store!}**

* * *

Zodiac formed back into a human and simply said **{Die.}** while spitting on the blood spilt from the torture that Zodiac gave to Kokabiel.  
Vali emerged from Zodiac's human form, panting slightly, with sweat dripping from his head.  
Vali opened all 6 sets of his Fallen Angel wings, and was about to fly off, when the Vanishing Dragon and the Welsh Dragon stopped him via Sacred Gear communication.  
**[Hey, Zodiac, forgetting us, I see?]** said Ddraig.  
**{Yeah, Zodiac, forgetting us?}** said Albion.  
Vali turned around and his wings communicated to both of them.  
**{You two? It's been a long time, right?}**  
The two dragons replied to Zodiac and both said **{Yeah. I will see you soon.}**  
Both of the two hosts looked at Vali, and said "How is he so powerful?".  
Then Vali left the two of them and said as a farewell "My childhood was nasty. Bye." which was very random from him.

* * *

Vali flew back to Azazel, and gave Azazel the unconscious Kokabiel.  
Azazel looked confused that all of Kokabiel's limbs and wings were gone until Vali explained.  
"Zodiac had a little fun with him. He's still alive, trust me."  
Vali then flew back to Kuoh, only to see the two other Dragon hosts friendly talking to each other.  
He said "Aren't you two supposed to be rivals?" to the both of them.  
They both replied "Yeah, we're just discussing about your dragon actually."  
He then admitted to the both of them, "You do know that I am technically the dragon itself? Most of my body and mind have been replaced with the dragon's. I am literally a half-dragon who is a descendant of Lucifer and one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels." to which both of the other dragons responded in shock.

"My great-grandfather is Lucifer himself, and I was born to a human mother, due to my human-side, I got this dragon, I got the dragon's curse and it took my devil blood away from me and replaced it with the dragon's one, then when Azazel turned me into a Fallen Angel by sharing some of his aura to me, I adopted to it and now I'm a Fallen Angel - Devil Descendant and Dragon hybrid. Truly special if you ask me. Thanks for understanding and listening to me. Bye."

* * *

Rias walked up to Vali and said thank you for saving her and the town.  
Vali just walked away and went home as he wasn't used to human conversation.

* * *

\- That is the end of chapter 2, thanks for reading if you did!  
\- Reviews would be appreciated and are welcome all the time.  
\- I am looking for a Beta Reader, if you can beta read for me, then message me!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note:

Hi again, SatanPie here with Chapter 3 of "Vali and The Black Dragon".  
I'm planning for this chapter to be at least 5,000 words as I have already broke the 4,000 word mark on Chapter 2. It didn't really count as if I discluded the notes it would be about 3,800 words. Anyway, I have a poll on my profile that seriously will change the way that this story is made. The poll is basically just asking you if you would prefer Vali to lose most of his dragon powers, follow no mythology and also be known as an Evil God (just like Loki) or whether he should stay as a half-dragon hybrid and continue work on the Fallen Angels.

Options -

1\. Stay with Fallen Angels - This option will change the story by keeping Vali on the Fallen Angels side and also making Vali fight as a dragon hybrid. Basically just continuing the story.

2\. Become an Evil Dragon God or Evil God - Vali will lose most of his dragon powers in exchange for God like powers and some of his powers derived from Zodiac. Zodiac will be unsealed out of his Sacred Gear via The Holy Grail and will be under Vali's control as his personal dragon - Vali will also become an Evil Dragon God / Evil God (just like Loki), he will have way more gruesome fights and only interferes in fights if it differs from something that he wants.

Since almost nobody reads this story I will continue writing based on Option 1 (Fallen Angel side) due to the fact that it is my main plot. I will check the results in two or three days and from that, Chapter 4 will have a plot of what you guys chose (but I will still lead up to it, (no writer should just change plot immediately)

I am also severely sorry that the Kokabiel fight was in Chapter 2 and was quite short. It had terrible character development and little explanation and only had a quarter of the things in the original fight. I apologise greatly, apart from the terrible plot of that part, I then made it worse by putting the Kokabiel fight in Chapter 2 - once again, I apologise. I wanted to add a fight due to my opinion that you guys were getting wrong and now I realise otherwise.  
This chapter WILL be over 5,000 words, in fact, it might be over 7,500. This is definitely going to be my longest chapter for a bit as an apology for you all.

Story Start (POV: Third Person):

Vali woke up in the Fallen Angels' Grigori institute, he was surprised that he was feeling quite weak and finally got up. He got dressed, picking a pitch black suit with his normal and smart-looking school shoes. These were also black along with his eyebrows and hair. He also now had permanant red eyes except for the occasions when his eyes turned green. The pupil in his eyes was still black, but the outline and iris were red. He had to wear contact lenses to hide his red eyes. He bought blue contact lenses from the nearest pharmacy and put them in his eyes.

Vali went downstairs to where Azazel was sitting. Vali was surprised that Azazel was even here, he was normally in the research lab making Artificial Sacred Gears or studying actual Sacred Gears. Azazel was a famous Sacred Gear researcher and despite being the Governor General of the Fallen Angels, Azazel was a peaceful guy. He didn't like war and wanted global peace. Azazel was looking at Vali curiously as if he wanted to ask something, but then he looked away and went quiet. Vali sure didn't understand that smart man's personality.

Vali made himself some breakfast and looked over to Azazel.  
"Hey, Azazel, want some breakfast?" asked Vali.  
Azazel then replied, "Yes please. Will you make me a coffee with a bit of sugar in it and some buttered toast?". Vali then agreed to his request, despite being able to cook and prepare it magically, Vali made all of this manually - he didn't believe in magical food and wanted all people, even Gods to experience the quality of human food or just manually-made food.

After about 5 minutes of making the toast, he got a plate ready and spread a light layer of butter over the toast, making sure that he didn't damage the cooked breast in any kind of way. He put the toast on a plate and then focused his attention on the coffee.  
"Azazel, do you want milky coffee or strong coffee?" asked Vali.  
"Umm.. Can I have a slightly milky coffee please?" replied Azazel.  
"Okay. I will make that for you, Azazel." said Vali in reply to Azazel's request. Vali got some coffee beans that he personally collected and cleaned with his own hands. He got a small container and grinded the beans above the container to get the powder extract from them, he got a cup and put it next to the container. Then Vali opened the fridge to get some milk, he poured some of the milk into the cup (approximately three quarters of the cup's volume), and then tipped the powder extract that he just got and dropped it into the coffee, he got a spoon from one of the draws near to him and stirred the powder to make sure it dissolved properly and then made sure that the coffee wasn't too strong by judging the colour of it. He put two teaspoons of sugar into the coffee and then put the milk back into the fridge, the spoon back into the draw and the container back into the cupboard where he found it. He then closed the draw that the spoon was in, cleaned up any mess that he made and gave the toast and coffee to Azazel.

Azazel was enjoying his breakfast and made a comment on Vali's cooking skills.  
"Vali, you sure are really good at cooking and making food." Azazel said.  
"Thank you, Azazel. I know how to make good food due to Zodiac being a good cook with much knowledge. I have 75% of his mentality, remember." replied Vali.  
Vali ate his own breakfast which was a glass of diet coke and a bowl of cereal with some milk in it, of course. After Azazel had finished his breakfast, Vali got up despite not finishing his own breakfast. He asked Azazel if he was done, "Azazel, have you finished now?".  
"Yes. Thanks for asking." replied Azazel. Vali took Azazel's plate and coffee, put the leftovers in the nearest bin in the Grigori's kitchen and cleaned up the plate and cup in the sink with soap. Once he had done this, he put the cup and plate back in the cupboards where they came from.

Vali ate his own breakfast pretty quickly after Azazel had finished and repeated the same process for himself. He then asked Vali on why he felt weak all of a sudden when waking up. "Azazel, when I woke up today, I had a strain on my body and felt weak. Why is this?". Azazel then replied in the best way he could explain it, "Vali, you used your God form which drains your stamina and energy quite a bit. Although you will still be living for around 8.99 million more years and the God form won't drain your life so much, it drains your energy and stamina quite fast. You'll probably only be able to use your God form for around an hour at a time at your current stamina.".  
"Ah, thank you for clearing that up, Azazel." Vali replied, Vali then deployed several small green magical circles around himself and healed his deprived stamina. Azazel saw all of these and was curious as to why Vali could even do that, so he asked Vali and earned a reply back, of course. When Vali replied, he made it quite simple, he just said "I have 75% of Zodiac's mentality and 50% of his body. This gives me half of his magical spells, and one of them was a healing spell which I just used to heal my stamina, energy and health at the same time.".

Vali walked over to the door and told Azazel that he would be going to school now. Vali then went outside and started walking to school, he generated a watch on his right wrist, just under his suit's right arm. He was walking to school, noticed that he still looked pretty evil, so he tried to find cover and found some behind a bush a few steps away. He made his hair blonde and his actual eyes blue temporarily (his eyes are red permanently). His skin was white and his clothes were now a white tee, a black bowtie and a pair of light-black trousers. His shoes were a pair of trainers that weren't too flashy and were also white in colour.

Vali got out from under the bushes and also edited the memory of everybody that had even seen him to recognise him as he was now. He started walking to school and when he got their, he got loads of dreamy stares from the girls and a bunch of annoyed glares from the boys who kept whispering the term "bishounen" (which is Japanese for basically a cute boy who steals all of the girls). He walked straight to the Student Council door and suddenly forgot to mask his aura. Sona (the head of the Student Council) and her peerage all detected a very big amount of aura right outside their door, and then suddenly it got knocked down to about 0.1% of what it originally was. A bit more than a low-class devil. A knock was heard, and no body answered, so a black magic circle appeared in the center of the room that had symbols even Sona didn't recognise. Vali appeared from it. He looked emotionless and then said "Why doesn't the Student Council ever open their doors?". Sona looked pretty annoyed and then asked "Who are you and what do you want?", he replied a bit arrogant and said "I am your new student, Vali, and I wondered if I could partner with you. Me and Azazel would like peace, so we wondered if the Fallen Angels were allowed to enroll in this school.", Sona was shocked at hearing him mention Azazel without honorifics and gave the signal for her peerage to attack him.

Sona's peerage were just about to attack him when he released all 12 of his wings, each one emitting a deadly black killing aura. The wings covered him and swallowed everything that touched him in darkness. He then retracted his wings and said "I want peace, not war. Don't attack me or you will get on my bad side. Sona Sitri-san, I saw you give the signal for your peerage to attack me. I am not blind.", he then continued "So, am I allowed to enroll here?". Sona was pretty annoyed at him, but also scared at the same time. She then asked him, "Why would a leader of the Fallen Angels want to enroll in an academy in the Gremory household's territory which also belongs to devils, the Fallen Angels' enemies?".  
"I want to enroll to get education on certain subjects. Me and Azazel both want peace, not war, and we take full responsibility for anything that our subordinates have done. Although I could force myself in here and almost any school for that matter, I would rather not. So, like I said, will you let me enroll here or not?" Vali replied.

Rias' peerage entered the Student Council's room just after Vali said that, Vali then said without even looking at them, "Oh, Rias Gremory and her peerage. Just in time. I was wondering if I could join this school properly and get real education.", Rias was shocked at how he did that without even looking. Rias then replied, "If you want to actually attend this school fulltime, I will have to contact the school board to allow you to attend.".  
"Hmmm. Fine. I will be on my way, ask your Devil Lord brother, Sirzechs to send a letter to the Grigori with my name on it when you have finished the process, please. I will be going now.", Vali then went away.  
"Rias, you do know that he is a leader of the Fallen Angels, right?" said Sona.  
"Yes. Sona, he is the one that defeated Kokabiel single handedly and sent the Vanishing Dragon host, who just so happened to be in Balance Breaker form, a couple thousand miles away with a low-powered blast." replied Rias.  
Rias then left the room along with her peerage.

\- At the Grigori Research Lab

Vali had changed into his Fallen Angel apperance and saved his school appearance with Zodiac's power. He thanked Zodiac for this ability and then walked behind Azazel who was working on something, Vali knew that Azazel was working really hard and was always told to be quiet and wait for somebody until they stopped working. Vali flared a tiny bit of his aura to get Azazel to notice, Azazel didn't turn around, but he then said, "Hi, Vali. Why are you back so early?".  
"I need to wait until the Devils get the work on their side done. I enrolled in Kuoh Academy and now they need to sort out some paperwork for me." replied Vali.  
"Ah, okay. I have also received word from our Vice Governor General, Shemhazai, on a group of terrorists known as the Khaos Brigrade. Their leader is Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God. Their mission is to work together to defeat The Great Red, however most of the factions their just do their own thing, especially the Hero Faction which consists of the descendants of some famous heroes." said Azazel.  
"Yeah, I found out about them when I went to pay the Hero Faction a little visit. I wanted to see how they were getting along, but those fuckers didn't accept my apology so I killed most of them. I also have this True Longinus with me. I got it from Cao Cao when he tried to pierce me, I just absorbed three quarters of his Longinus' energy. Cao Cao still has the full Longinus, and it's way more powerful than mine - but this one can still kill the weaker Gods." replied Vali.  
Azazel was shocked at hearing this, Vali then said he was going and he took his leave. Vali just wanted to walk around for a bit.

\- Outside

Vali walked outside, his parents were probably dead but he didn't care. He would have killed them himself eventually. Vali was near a school, not Kuoh Academy, but a school filled with little children around the same age Vali was when his parents abandoned him. Vali remembered the memories (the good ones) that he had before his parents started beating him.

Vali kept walking on, he decided to go exercise his legs, so he looked for the nearest field he could. Vali found one and just ran across it. Once he got to the end, which was approximately 2 miles away from where he started, he dropped due to exhaustion. He didn't die, but was very tired. He used his dragon spell on him and green magical circles formed around him and healed his health, energy and stamina. He detected nobody around him, so he deployed his wings and flew for around 1 and a half miles before running the other half-mile. He then went back to the Grigori's HQ and went to his room. He put an almost unbreakable seal on everything in his room, so he heard no noise and no one could break in. He slept for around 3 days due to his half-dragon body and almost entire Dragon mentality.

When he woke up, he removed his seals on everything and opened his door. He went downstairs to Azazel saying that he improved his stamina. Azazel congratulated him, and then Vali told Azazel that he was going to the Grigori Training Lab to train his Balance Breaker.  
"Azazel, I will be going to our training lab to train my Balance Breaker, okay?", he said.  
Azazel agreed to allow Vali to train. Vali went to the training lab and said "Balance Breaker!...", his body was enveloped in a jet black armour coating with green eyes and a dangerous green aura, he threw an energy explosion into a training dummy and it left a crater in the training hall. 'Oops... Hopefully a cleaner can fix that!', Vali thought.  
Vali then stored some of his power and disabled his Sacred Gear to test storing and retrieving power.  
"Store!" Vali said, and half of his power was stored. He then retrieved some of his energy and could still fly with his dragon wings and fire light balls of energy. Vali released all of his power back into the Sacred Gear again and enabled it. He realised that he was pretty much done with the training. He started walking away when his messenger told him that he had a letter that was addressed to him. The messenger gave Vali the letter. Vali could detect the Devil aura from it, so he thanked the messenger and walked away. He now knew that he could go to school tomorrow.

"Azazel, I can go to school tomorrow. Sirzechs has wrote in this letter addressed towards me that our subordinates and ourselves can go to the Kuoh Academy school as long as we don't terrorise any humans and attend at least one of the clubs led by the third-year students who just so happen to be Devils too. Here's the letter." said Vali.  
Vali threw the letter to Azazel pretty lightly, Azazel noticed that the letter was contaminated with Devil aura.  
"Stinks with Devils..." Azazel muttered, Vali also agreed with this point. Vali then said to Azazel that he was going to visit Sirzechs' place and thank him for writing the letter and also hopefully make a pact with Sirzechs to allow him and Azazel in Devil territory. Azazel was pretty doubtful of this, he knew that Vali and himself were both pretty annoyed and hateful of the Devils.  
Vali deployed a black magical circle and vanished.

\- At Sirzechs' Place

A black magical circle appeared in front of Sirzechs while he was talking to Grayfia and both of them stopped talking and looked at the black magical circle. Grayfia and Sirzechs were both pretty surprised that their house with advanced security systems couldn't stop the intruder, they both got even more shocked when a teenage boy with the appearance of a Fallen Angel appeared out of it, this was obviously Vali. Vali was sitting on the floor when he appeared, so he stood up and looked towards Sirzechs.

Vali then said, "I greet you, Sirzechs-san and Grayfia-san. I am Vali, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels and a half-dragon hybrid who also hosts The True Black Dragon, Zodiac. I came here to thank you for allowing me to attend the Kuoh Academy and to make a pact with you. Well, not really a pact, more like an alliance. Me and Azazel have both concluded that we need to ally with more factions.", Sirzechs noticed his manner and then told him that there would be special requirements, "Vali-san, if you would seriously like to ally with us then you would need to follow some certain requirements.", Vali then replied to him, "And those are?"  
"The requirements are that you cannot terrorise or damage any Devil or human in our territory unless you have permission and that you must not harm the human world." replied Sirzechs.  
"I guess I will comply, however, I will harm Devils if they are too cocky. In fact, I will harm anybody that is too cocky, even my own kind." announced Vali.  
Sirzechs then said that he would agree with those terms, and asked Vali to sign a petition. Vali signed it and they both announced the alliance between the Devils and the Fallen Angels. Vali then said that he had to go and teleported himself via a black magic circle back to the Grigori, he also took a copy of the document with him.  
Vali got to the Grigori and Azazel was still researching, so he walked over to the Grigori Headquarters and put the copy in a letter, addressing to Azazel.  
Vali called his personal messenger to deliver the letter tomorrow morning to Azazel, the messenger obviously accepted as he was a lower-class Fallen Angel who had to deliver messages, he wasn't tired of this but it did drain his energy quite a lot when he had to walk to long places. Vali fixed this when he became a Fallen Angel leader and trained the messenger to use magic teleportation circles. The messenger gave his best thanks ever to Vali for saving him the time to walk miles on end.

Vali walked upstairs to his bedroom, he was really tired and wanted a bit more sleep despite having a 3-day long sleep recently. Zodiac informed Vali on his sudden tiredness. Vali took note of Zodiac's warning and went to sleep.  
Vali awakened in his sleep and realised that it was around 4AM. He wondered why this place looked like nothingness. It was a pitch black void of nothingness. It had no kind of atmosphere, yet Vali could still breathe. Vali was aware that this was a dream, so he just reassured himself that it was a simple lucid dream. Suddenly, a bright light appeared before Vali that filled the whole void that seemed infinite with blinding light. Two beings emerged out of the center of the light. These two beings were a slightly-elderly man and another man who seemed younger than his partner. The two beings revealed themselves to be the Gods, Indra and the Biblical God. Both of them looked at Vali who looked really confused, Vali was suddenly knocked down by an invisible force and was gasping for air.  
"AUGH!... W-what is t-this? W-what i-is happening to m-me?", Vali said while grunting in agonising pain. Vali could barely take the pain, and was on the verge of unconsciousness. The Gods knew this and increased their power output. Both of them said "You are a God now. Be good." and fired almost all of their aura into Vali. Vali started bleeding slightly, his hands were bleeding and his head felt like it was going to explode. The two beings then both said "You are gaining our life force. You are going to become a hybrid of The Biblical God and Indra.", Vali was very surprised at this. And tried to stand up, he still couldn't. The Biblical God stepped down and then walked towards Vali, Vali was scared and asked the God if he was going to kill Vali. The Biblical God said "No. You are in pain as your body cannot take the power surge of becoming a powerful God. Your power will surpass most of the Gods. The only thing that can surpass you right now is the Creator.", then Indra came down and said "We both agreed on choosing you to become a God. You seem very powerful, in fact, you are more worthy of becoming a God then any other being out there right now. Also, when you wake up, you will not have most of your dragon powers. You are now known as a Heavenly God which surpasses both of us. Your dragon, Zodiac, will be released from his Sacred Gear and live in the Dimensional Gap, along with The Great Red. We already talked to him about it. Anyway, your consciousness will now be a mix of me and The Biblical God over there, so you could now say that you are the creator of the Sacred Gears, and you can also say that you are the King of The Gods, as you have my consciousness too. We both wish you the best in your future. Don't die, make sure you fix the world.". With that, Indra and The Biblical God were about to go.

"Wait, please!", yelled Vali.  
"Yes?", both of the Gods said in unison.  
"What will happen to you two? I can't let you guys die." replied Vali.  
The Gods looked at each other and The Biblical God answered this one.  
"We won't die, we will still be here, but you can only talk to us in your dreams. Imagine that we are both sealed inside your mind. Please make sure that Heaven is looked after. My right-wing, Michael, is looking after Heaven. Please help him out." replied the God.  
Both of the Gods then walked through the light without saying a goodbye, and Vali stop feeling pain. He actually felt a lot stronger now. He decided to fulfil the God's wishes. He was going to get rid of all the evil in this world one way or another. In fact, Vali wanted to combine The Biblical God's Holy Light and Indra's Heavenly Powers to make Pure Light - the most pure form of light possible. It can even disintegrate one of the current Satans if they get hit with it.

Vali woke up, he could still communicate to Zodiac and store power, but he couldn't use anything that was related to his Sacred Gear. This means that he wasn't able to use Balance Breaker, Juggernaut Overdrive, Dragon Shot, or True Black Dragon God. Vali was a Heavenly God now and took pride in that name. He had to continue his life.  
Vali went downstairs to Azazel and felt much stronger, he repeated the same process as he did the last time he gave Azazel breakfast, he asked him what he wanted, made what he wanted manually and cleaned up after he had finished. After this, Vali told Azazel that he was going to explore the human world for quite a long period of time and therefore he would not be accessible during this time.  
Vali exited out of the door before giving his farewells to Azazel.  
Vali teleported to the human world and masked his aura just in case he attracted anyone who wanted to cause trouble. Vali realised that he was pretty much a mix between The Biblical God and Indra, who is the Lord of The Hindu Heaven. There would be no reason for the Angels not to accept him. Vali didn't intend to forcefully enter the Heaven, so he teleported to the First Heaven where the front line defences are. A female Angel walked over to him with a light spear in her hand. The female Angel revealed her first name to be "Irina", so Vali told her that he was peaceful and didn't want to threaten or damage any of the Heavens or the Angel species for that matter. Irina wanted proof that Vali was an Angel, so Vali showed her his wings. He thought they were going to be six sets of white wings, but when he looked back, he had twelve sets of extremely white wings that were emitting a holy white aura. Irina let him go through, and with that, Vali teleported to the Sixth Heaven to introduce himself to the Four Great Seraphim. He teleported there with all of his wings showing. He had an amazing and very trustable smile on his face.

Vali was now in the Sixth Heaven, he was met by Gabriel and Michael who asked him what he was and why he was here. Vali only told these two as he thought they were very trustable. He said that he was a Heavenly God known as Vali. He also stated that he was a hybrid between The Biblical God and Indra, who was also a God of the Heavens. All of the Seraphims were shocked to hear his revelation on what he was, he then told them all to not be scared as he didn't want to cause any harm. He told them that he was at the Heavens to take the place of God and make more Sacred Gears, he would secure the systems and activate a strong defence mechanism that would stop Angels from falling while they were in any seven of The Heavens.

Michael told him that he was allowed to do anything he wanted in the Heaven. Vali nodded at Michael's confirmation and teleported to the Seventh Heaven, the defence mechanism detected a part of The God Of The Bible in Vali, so the system let him in. Vali found the actual Heaven system and activated it. Suddenly, he made an announcement to all of the Angels, "Do not be scared. It is I, The God From The Bible, I have reactivated the system and I hope to make more Sacred Gears soon." - every Angel took note of this and was very happy that their Lord was back again.

Vali began studying the Sacred Gear system, he spent most of that day researching Sacred Gears and making pure-blooded Angels. At the end of the day, he had found out as much information as Azazel had about Sacred Gears and also knew how to make actual Sacred Gears and even knew how to make a new Longinus. He decided that he was going to make a new Longinus the next day. He went to sleep but before he did that, he made one last announcement to all of the Angels: "Sorry for interrupting you Angels, if you would like to talk to me, just prey with what you need and I will respond. Thank you.".

Vali noticed that he had no bed here, so he used his magic to create a huge mansion in the spare space of the seventh Heaven. The mansion had an amazing interior, and enough rooms to house him and the Seraphims plus a couple of guests. Vali had furnished the rooms himself, he decorated the rooms with wallpaper and put a heating and cooling system inside the rooms, he then put several windows in the room and made sure that each window had a great view of the environment outside which he was going to create after he had furnished all of the rooms.

Once Vali had designed and furnished all the rooms, he then built several refrigerators around the house filled to the brim with luxorious food requested by the Seraphims themselves. He had put several electricity outlets around the mansion and a surge protector that would automatically kick in if any of the outlets fired. Once he had finished with the interior, Vali then went outside and created an exquisite environment. The environment was similar to the Garden of Eden, but much more exquisite. Vali put a small waterfall on top of a small hill that fed the nearby fountains with water, there were statues, grass, nature, trees, small animals and an automatic cleaning system that would clean and filter the water and environment of any waste and send it to the second Heaven where it would be disintegrated. The hill was more rocky, so it should be referred to as a cliff, but it was too small to be a cliff and had the looks of a hill. The waterfall had a beautifully carved stone exterior, he then added some final touches by putting a few small bushes where they were needed. He then added gargoyle statues to the sides of the waterfall, a few inches away from the delicately trimmed stone exterior of the waterfall.

He then requested that all of the Seraphims teleport to the seventh Heaven. He allowed them inside it so that the security system wouldn't teleport them back. The Seraphims' jaws dropped right open in shock and amazement at the beautiful mansion and environment. Vali then told them all that he had fully furnished rooms with comfortable beds and private refriderators filled with food of your own liking. He also told them that each window in the house had a clear view of the environment outside and that the fountain water was drinkable due to the automatic cleaning system that he had made.

"Well then, go inside and have a nice sleep!" Vali said to the amazed Angels.  
All of the Angels there walked inside and noticed that each room had a golden plate at the top with each of their names shaped in impeccable platinum. They all opened their rooms and were shocked even more, they loved it. It was better than anything they had seen in their life.  
"Goodnight, all of you!" Vali said to the Seraphims. They all replied back, saying goodnight to Vali as well. Vali then went to sleep and had dreams of God and Indra again, The Biblical God then said that Vali had done well and that Heaven was better now. Indra also commented saying that he thought Vali was an excellent designer. Both of the Gods then said "We hope you do good with your new position." and walked into the light again.

When Vali woke up, he went to the kitchen and cooked food for every Angel living there right now. He found out what food they liked by looking at each of the Angel's refrigerators and seeing what food was in them, he cooked them all manually like he did with Azazel's breakfast. He made everybody a five-course meal in around 3 hours (yes, Vali woke up early). He then gave them all two drinks of his own drink that he had customly made, he flavoured them again depending on each Angel's favourite drink taste. The cups were made out of gold on the outside with platinum on the inside, he also filtered it all to make sure that the drinks didn't get poisoned. The same goes for the bowls and plates, he filtered and decorated them with gold and platinum. He called all of the Seraphims to wake up, and they were also surprised again at how generous Vali was.

Vali was very happy to see that they liked their breakfast, once they had all finished, he ran at God-speed and cleaned up everything and put it all in the filtering system, this took anything too big out and disintegrated it, and then if there was still dirt detected, it would be carried to the cleaning system where it would be cleaned thoroughly automatically and then dried and carried back to the cupboard again. All the Angels were shocked at how useful this was, Vali also smiled once again.  
Vali then spoke up, "I'm glad to see that you liked your breakfast. I will be at the research lab that I made yesterday by our mansion all day today. I will be making a new Longinus, and I will edit it to make sure that it chooses a good host that would not drown in power. Michael, please activate the security systems when I'm not here. Gabriel, please teleport to the first Heaven and defend there. You other Seraphs can do anything that's not dangerous."

"Yes, Vali-dono!" is what all the Seraphims said to Vali when he said that. Michael waited until Vali was gone and activated the security defense systems and Gabriel teleported to the first Heaven to defend. All of the Angels were surprised at a Seraph guarding on the first Heaven.  
"Gabriel-sama, what are you doing here?" asked Irina,  
"I'm here to defend - it's an order from God." replied Gabriel who had a purified Dragon Slayer sword in one hand and a God-killing weapon created by Vali to defeat any other Gods that pose a threat, this weapon could obviously kill beings lower than Gods too.

\- At the Sacred Gear Research Lab

"Hmmmm.. This Longinus is blocking my brain from thinking! :(" said Vali in slight annoyance. Vali started thinking about the type of Longinus he wanted to create. He thought about swords, and he declined that idea. Spears, staffs and sealed beasts were also some of the several things that he didn't agree on.  
Vali finally agreed on the idea of a bow that could be deployed very quickly, it had unlimited arrows and the arrows had a Pure Light attribute, created by Vali himself. The attacks did drain the users stamina, the bow also had a Dagger, which increased the user's base speed and strength and coated itself in Pure Light. This was obviously an ultimate-class Longinus. Vali programmed the Longinus to only choose users who wouldn't drown in power and users who were very accurate and trusted their abilities.

Vali started working very hard to finish the weapon. He was going to make himself a weapon first and then a Sacred Gear, the main weapon was a light bow with unlimited arrows covered in Pure Light. It's first Balance Breaker allowed the arrow to duplicate itself 50 times, the clones each having the same amount of light power and with A LOT more destructive power. Another one of it's Balance Breakers is the ability to summon 12 orbs around the wielder's body, each orb having different abilities. The abilities are in this order:

1\. Destructive Orb - Makes sure the next 10 arrows fired does incredible destructive power depending on the force applied with the shot.  
2\. Teleportation Orb - Teleports anything to anywhere, can be used on wielder to teleport freely.  
3\. Speed Orb - Can deploy bow and fire arrows at unlimited speed.  
4\. Piercing Orb - Makes next 10 arrows have extra piercing power.  
5\. Connection Orb - Almost like Issei's Billingual ability except it just reads a being's mind.  
6\. Wire Orb - Connects anything the wielder chooses and allows for extreme amounts of power to be transferred.  
7\. Absorbing Orb - Absorbs or destroys an attack as long as the arrow fired hits it.  
8\. Controlling Orb - Controls an attacks, can change arrow direction mid-air, can also reflect attacks.  
9\. Vector Orb - Can change the size of any attack, including arrows.  
10\. Poison Orb - Coats an arrow in Pure Light poison.

Vali's weapon's final Balance Breaker coats the wielder in solidified Pure Light armour. This, on-touch disintegrates anything to do with Devils. In this Balance Breaker mode, he has 2 Pure Light swords, incredible speed and extreme durability and defense + attack. This Balance Breaker also gives Vali a list of spells which he can use.  
Vali finally made the weapon and equipped it. He wasn't going to fight or kill anything unless it was annoying him greatly or if it was changing the course of something he had planned to do. Vali then teleported back to Sirzechs.

\- At Sirzechs' House

A bright white light suddenly appeared in front of Sirzechs, it coated everything in an institutional white colour. After the light dimmed down, it revealed Vali with his 24 Pure Light wings out. Sirzechs looked out in surprise at this being whom he didn't recognise. Sirzechs asked the being who he was, and the being told Sirzechs that he was "Vali, The Leader of Heaven and a Heavenly God born between two of the most powerful Gods". Sirzechs looked on in surprise again. He told Vali that he had changed greatly. Vali then asked Sirzechs to fire a beam of destruction at Vali. Sirzechs did and was terrified to see that anything he fired that even touched him just got purged in bright light. Sirzechs spoke, "How can you do that?". Vali told him that he had invented a new kind of light that disintegrates anything related to Devils. Sirzechs looked terrified again and then he asked Vali why he was even there for. Vali asked Sirzechs to go to the Kuoh Academy territory with him as the Khaos Brigade (who Vali informed Sirzechs of prior of asking him) would be planning to attack there and that the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou would probably fight there.

Vali formed a magic circle on the ground and teleported himself and Sirzechs to the academy.

\- At Kuoh Academy, Time Skip: 4 PM (almost all students are at home, except for the Student Council and Occult Research Club)

Vali and Sirzechs were walking along the hallway, about to go and get the two groups and take them to the main office.  
Vali and Sirzechs started to talk while they were there, Vali was talking about how good-looking Heaven was and Sirzechs was talking about battle plans.  
As the two were walking, they knocked on the Student Council door. Sona told them to come in, and was shocked that the Devil King and an unknown being were there.  
Sona asked Vali who he was so Vali just showed all 24 of his pure white wings with deadly white aura leaking from every one of them. Vali then told Sona that he was a Heavenly God and the Leader of Heaven. Vali then retracted his wings and told her to calm down so he and Sirzechs could explain to her the issue. Sirzechs explained first.  
"Sona-san, me and Vali here have both gathered intel on a group known as the Khaos Brigade who are trying to kill every dangerous being in this universe. The Magician Faction have gone too far out of line and are trying to attack us here to get the Devils to try and fight back." said Sirzechs, then Vali spoke up,  
"Yeah. I destroyed the Hero Faction last time I met with them, so maybe we can do it as a group this time. :)" said Vali.  
Vali then three Pure Light swords and put a spell on them so that they wouldn't harm the wielder, even if the wielder was a Devil.  
"Sona and Sirzechs, take one. I have put a spell on them so that they won't harm you. These swords will disintegrate even Sirzechs on touch, so they should work against magicians and other Satan descendants too." said Vali. Sirzechs was shocked at how powerful these simple swords that Vali made in a few seconds could kill him on touch.  
Vali handed a sword to Sona and Sirzechs, then told them both to follow him. The two both agreed to this and followed Vali, of course, Sona's peerage were following Sona. Vali walked down to the ORC room, and knocked on the door.

Rias told whoever was there to come in, so Vali came in first along with Sirzechs, Sona and her peerage.  
"Onii-sama? Why are you here?" said Rias, Rias then continued "And who is that boy?", Sirzechs replied to her saying that he was here due to a group known as the Magician Faction wanted to attack them right there and then, he then said "As for him -", Sirzechs was cut off and Vali continued saying that he was the Leader of Heaven and a Heavenly God. He then revealed all 24 of his wings, each one glowing with a deadly white aura. He then grabbed the third Pure Light sword that he made earlier and gave it to Rias.  
"I have put a spell on it so that it won't hurt you." said Vali as Rias picked it up. He then told Rias that one swipe of that could kill Sirzechs with relative ease. Rias was extremely shocked at this, and Sirzechs was getting a bit more pissed off since his pride was being shattered little by little. Vali then told Rias and her peerage to follow him, Vali also retracted his wings before he said that.

Vali then walked down to the main office along with the students. Vali noticed that Azazel and a few Satans were there. Vali and Azazel looked at each other in shock. Azazel asked first, "Vali, why are you here and why are you a God?", Vali then replied "I am here to stop the Magician Faction and I am actually a Heavenly God and the leader of Heaven... just saying.". Vali could see Azazel getting pissed off, so he said "Calm down, Azazel-chan. :)", Vali then saw veins bursting out of the skin on his forehead.

Vali then told everybody that it was time to get serious. Sirzechs sat down, he sat down next to his fellow Satans while Vali just looked at the four Satans and walked towards the corner and leaned on his wings which he just recently revealed. As soon as Serafall saw Sona, she yelled her name in a childish attitude and ran towards her. Serafall was about to jump on her if it wasn't for Vali putting an almost indestructible barrier around Sona. Serafall looked at Vali in annoyance while Sona looked at Vali in a thankful attitude.  
Vali then said to Serafall, "Can't you see that she doesn't want to be pounced on?". Sona was pretty surprised that Vali could even talk in a bad attitude to Serafall. Serafall then bragged about her powers "Oi! Don't you that I am a Leviathan? I am a Satan with enough power to destroy Japan several times over!", so Vali replied in a worse attitude, he then said "Oi! I am a Heavenly God with enough power to destroy The Great Red! Do you want to fight me?", Vali pulled out a Pure Light sword and waited for a few seconds and then stopped leaning on the wall and stared at Serafall, his wings were now deploying a *very* dangerous aura, this was enough for Serafall to sit back down. Vali then took the barrier off Sona. Sona thanked Vali and Vali just leaned on the wall again with his wings holding him up.

Vali then started becoming serious, he sat in a chair opposite from the Maous and adjacent from Azazel. He started talking about peace and how he loved it, all three of them decided that peace wouldn't be so bad. All of the leaders took responsibility for their subordinates' actions and then said that they didn't have a peace treaty. Vali summoned one, saying that he had been waiting for that moment for years. He generated three pens, and gave two of them to Azazel and Sirzechs. Both of them put their signature on the document. Vali had already put his own on before they were even there. Vali wouldn't deny peace, he loved it. With the peace document signed, he told the leaders to keep the pens and then teleported the document back to the seventh Heaven.

After it had been signed, a girl whom Vali recognised teleported inside the room. Vali looked at her and said "Katerea Leviathan. The descendant of the original Leviathan Satan. What do you want here?", Serafall was shocked to see the descendant of the original Leviathan. Katerea used her immense demonic power to try and destroy all of the leaders. Vali knew what she was up to all along and took the destructive power head on. Katerea was shocked to see that her attack harmed nobody. Vali then spoke up, "Katerea-chan, anything that's demonic is useless against me. And besides, that destructive power was weak. A low-class Angel could do the same amount of power. Hahaha.". Katerea was enraged heavily by Vali mocking her, so he teleported everybody outside, Katerea used her Devil wings to fly above the group. Vali did the same, he spread out his 24 God wings and just fluttered them as if he wasn't being serious. Katerea activated a shield that was really defensive. Vali saw this shield and just phased through it. He then used his Pure Light sword to kill Katerea. He just tapped her on the arm with the sword and she disintegrated into tiny particles.

Vali flew back down to the group and said that Katerea was easy to handle. Vali then flew a bit of a distance away from the group and activated an almost indestructible barrier around them. Vali then flew up again to where most of the magicians were. The Vanishing Dragon Host was watching in Balance Breaker state, ready to try and destroy Vali when he finished most of the magicians.  
Vali fired a huge beam of light that was so big that it started ripping trees out of the ground. Vali killed most of the magicians except for a couple hundred, who dodged the beam. Vali knew these magicians were of no harm to him right now and he could sense the Vanishing Dragon Host easily.

Vali just said, "Vanishing Dragon Host, I know you are there. If you intend harm, then I will take you out right here and now.", the Devils were extremely surprised that he could sense the Divine Dividing possessor, Vali turned around and teleported the host to a suitable location.  
The host named himself as "Vexa", Vali snapped his fingers and teleported Issei out of the shield. Vali made Issei float so that he wouldn't fall, Vexa and Issei were both about to fight each other. Vali had the upperhand, he was way more experienced and Issei hadn't even used Balance Breaker once. Vali flew back down to the group but not before finishing off the rest of the magicians with God-like speed. He told everybody that he was going to watch Issei and Vexa fight since it was supposed to happen and that there was not a better opportunity for this to happen.

Vali then told everybody that if Issei was on the brink of death, then he would hop in and help and the same goes for Vexa.  
Sirzechs was surprised at this, he asked Vali, "So, Vali, you are a neutral God?", Vali replied and agreed. He told Sirzechs that although he would stop the evil beings, the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou went meant to fight thus both are neutral. He then proceeded to say that this generation's Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou were unique - they didn't drown in power unlike the other hosts and it would be a shame if they died.

Vali flew up to a pole that somehow didn't get damaged and stood on it. The pole was around 30m high. Vali wiped his wings so that the dirt was off them.  
Vali formed a small golden magic circle, he used this to communicate with the Seraphs. All of the Seraphims automatically got alerted whenever Vali wanted to communicate with them. The Seraphims pulled up a golden magical circle and saw through it as if they were there with Vali. Michael and Gabriel both teleported to Vali via the magic circles. Vali jumped down and took the magical circle with him. He landed smoothly on the floor. The Seraphs just got to Vali, they were in Heavenly Armour. Vali asked them why they were here, and they both replied saying that they wanted to protect Vali. Vali said that he doesn't need protection right now, but he still thanked the two for worrying about him.

Vali told the two that they would burn if they continued to stand there, so Vali teleported the two inside the barrier where the rest of the group was.

\- Issei vs Vexa

"Hyoudou Issei. You are weak right now, I want you to become stronger. The distance between us in strength is further than the distance between the Sun and this world." said Vexa, Vexa continued, "How about you be the avenger and I be the one to kill your parents?".  
"Why do my parents have to get involved in this? Why do you have to get what you want all the time?!" Issei said. Issei started getting extremely angry, and he shouted "Balance Breaker!", Vexa told Albion, "Behold, Albion, his strength has increased exponentially!".  
{Vexa, Sacred Gears change the user's strength according to their wielder's feelings. His pure wrath is now directed towards you.} said Albion.  
"So you are saying that I can bring out his dragon more than he can?" replied Vexa. Albion didn't reply, but Issei charged towards Vexa. Issei's armour was glowing in a green aura while Vexa's armour was glowing in a blue aura.

First, Issei equipped Ascalon which Michael gave to him before Vali became a God. Albion told Vexa that Ascalon was a dragon slayer and that Vexa would take incredible damage if he was to be cut with it. Vexa replied to Albion saying that as long as he avoids it, it's okay.

Vexa touched Issei's shoulder right after he dodged a lunge from Ascalon.  
{Divide!} said Albion.  
Issei's power drained to half of what it originally was. Ddraig reminded Issei that Albion's power was to divide power and take it, while Ddraig's power was to boost and transfer power.  
"Issei!" Rias screamed.  
"Ugh.. I'm alright, buchou!" Issei said.  
"Rias. If you were even able to escape this barrier, you'd burn to death from the aura they are releasing." said Sirzechs.  
"How can that Vali guy go right upfront to the battle then?" replied Rias.  
"Vali is a Heavenly God and the Leader of Heaven, that heat is probably like room temperature to him." replied Sirzechs.  
Issei boosted his power three times and used Ascalon again, Issei transferred most of his power to Ascalon and lunged Vexa in the shoulder with it, Vexa felt terrible pain but was able to withstand it. Issei boosted his power a few more times and transferred it all to Vexa, Vexa's wings were going into overdrive.  
{Partner, if you don't pull back now, your Balance Breaker will break and your wings will go into overdrive!} said Albion.  
Issei then shouted "Longinus Smasher!" and hit Vexa's central jewel with Ascalon extremely hard. Vexa's wings were still there, but Vexa's armour wasn't. Vexa then laughed and generated his armour again but not before complimenting Issei on his strength and telling him that he broke his Sacred Gear.  
Ddraig then told Issei that he could generate his armour again since he was able to fight, Ddraig continued saying that the fight isn't over until the opponent is unable to fight - that's how dragons used to fight.

Issei saw Vexa's Sacred Gear on the floor and picked it up. Issei asked Ddraig if he could take Albion's power, Ddraig said that he could but it would trim his life span down quite a bit. Issei said he was prepared to lose some of his life span, Ddraig said that he would have to prepare himself. He did it quite quickly. Issei slammed the Sacred Gear into his chest and suddenly a blue aura enveloped Issei. Issei was screaming and grunting in pain, saying "IT HURTS!" repeatedly. Issei took the pain for around fifteen seconds. After that fifteen seconds, Ddraig said {Vanishing Dragon power.. taken!}, Vexa muttered "Impossible...".

"Now I have your power, Vexa! Submit to-" Issei said as he was cut off by a laughing Vexa. "Guess I have to get serious.." said Vexa.  
{Half Dimension!} said Albion.  
Vali was immune to this effect since he was a Heavenly God. Vali just laughed at this move. Vexa noticed Vali laughing, so Vexa threw a powerful blast at Vali. Vali just swatted it away as if it was nothing. Vexa was surprised at this. Vexa then focused his attention at Issei. Azazel then spoke to Issei:  
"Oi. Hyoudou Issei."  
"What do you want?" replied Issei.  
"To make it simple, that power is basically halving everything in it's radius in half. In other words, your president's bust will shrink too." said Azazel.  
"HUH?" said Rias and Issei in shock.  
"No... The boobs that I adore.." said Issei,  
"Those perfect boobs..." continued Issei,  
"NO! STOP NOW!" yelled Issei as he snapped out of his trance.

Issei then screamed, "Do not fuck with me!".  
"This is unforgiveable...",  
"I will never forgive you, Vexa!" screamed Issei.  
{BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!}  
{BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!}

Issei then told Vexa that he wouldn't hold back, Issei flew up to Vexa at incredible speed and punched Vexa in the stomach, making him cough up blood through his mask. He then said "This is for Rias!" and punched him again. Issei then said "This one is for Akeno!" and punched him.  
Issei then continued "This is for Xenovia!" and punched him once more.  
"This is for Asia!" and Issei kicked him.  
"This last one is for the boobs that would completely disappear if shrunken any further! This is for Koneko!" said Issei who punched Vexa in the face.

Issei and Vexa's masks both fell off at this point from damage. Vexa than said that Issei was interesting and that next time they would fight with way more power. Vexa was about to activate his Juggernaut Overdrive, when a guy known as Bikou broke through a barrier that had been activated by Azazel. He came down to say that they had attacked the North and that they needed him. Bikou was about to teleport away when Vali broke the teleportation circle with a snap of his fingers, and flew at full speed, he punched Bikou really hard and damaged him really badly, then he grabbed Vexa by the hair and said that he needed a punishment for losing the fight.

Vali then did the same to Vexa as he did to Bikou, punched him really hard.  
Vali said that everything was done. He then healed both Bikou and Vali saying that he punched Bikou for killing one of his friends previously, and he punched Vali as a punishment. He only healed the wound and bone structure, but left the pain there as a torture method. Vali apologised for no reason. He then took the barrier of the group and told them that he'd be going back to Heaven along with the Seraphs. Vali put a big magic circle this time (obviously it was gold) and threw it on the floor, the Seraphims and him both jumped down into it and it took them to the seventh Heaven.

\- At the seventh Heaven

"Thank you, Michael and Gabriel for worrying about me, although I didn't need protection." said Vali.  
Vali then said that he was going to sleep, but before he did that, he manually made the Seraphs dinner. He made sure that everything was clean and unequipped his weapon. Vali called the Seraphs saying that their dinner was ready and that he was going to sleep, so Vali went upstairs and found his room in the mansion. Vali then went to sleep.

"Vali-sama sure is a good God." said Michael, all of the Seraphs agreed with this. Raphael then said that Vali seemed like an evil guy at first, but he seemed really welcoming and friendly now. All of the Seraphs finished their food, and tried to find the instruction manual of the house since many of the automatic mechanics in the house were very advanced. In the end, the Seraphs found it (well, Raphael did). They found out how to use the cleaning system, so they dumped their leftovers into the bin and inserted the plates into the cleaning system.

Michael told all the Seraphs that he was going to his room to sleep. Michael didn't sleep yet though. Michael was looking out of the window staring at the amazing scenery. Michael was still wondering on how Vali made the night sky appear with visible stars when they were in Heaven, where it's supposed to be bright all of the time.

Gabriel did the same as Michael, however she thought about the third Heavenly Dragon - she wanted to know who the host of it was and what happened to the dragon.

\- At Sirzechs' House

"Well, the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou both fought each other for the first time. Hmm... It would have been a bit more entertaining though if the fight was more violent. Although I despise fights, I think that violent fights are more interesting and entertaining." said Sirzechs.  
Grayfia herself didn't get to witness the fight in person but she was able to see it through a magic circle. Grayfia knew that Sirzechs liked more gruesome fights, but she also knew that Sirzechs would only allow violence if it was necessary or if someone was forcing it to happen and that he couldn't stop it even if he tried.

Sirzechs knew he was around the seventh or eighth spot on the Top 10 Most Powerful Beings In the World list when he was using his Power of Destruction to its fullest, but he wondered to himself where Vali would be on that list.

\- FLASHBACK "I am more powerful than The Great Red, do you want to challenge me?" said Vali.  
\- end flashback

Sirzechs knew (according to Vali) that he was more powerful than The Great Red, but if that is the case then it must mean that Vali is actually stronger than even the number 1 spot on The Top 10 Most Powerful Beings In the World list. However, Sirzechs did know that there was at least one being that was more powerful than Vali would ever be.

\- At Heaven Again

Vali was having dreams again. These dreams weren't about The Biblical God or Indra - in fact, they were about Zodiac and what happened to him. Vali was trying to remember what the two Gods said to him about Zodiac.  
Vali (in his dream) stared at his arm and tried to see if Zodiac was there. Vali called his name once, and he didn't respond, he called it again and then Zodiac did actually respond.  
{What do you want, partner?} said Zodiac.  
"Wow, you're actually still here? I thought those two Gods unsealed you and put you in another dimension." replied Vali.  
{Nah, they did unseal me, but part of my consciousness and body is still sealed in your mind. If you want to actually meet me as a whole again, you will have to travel to the Dimensional Gap and meet me there.} replied Zodiac.  
Vali thanked the remaining part of Zodiac for the information and just went back to sleep although he was in a dream.

\- end story

Wow! Over 10,000 words this time! This is by far the biggest chapter I have wrote so far. I promised you guys that this would be big due to the misfortune of writing about the Kokabiel fight in Chapter 2. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter! :)

-SatanPie


	4. Chapter 4

\- Author Note:

Hi again! Sam/SatanPie here! I hope all of you enjoyed Chapter 3. Anyways, yeah, Vali is now a Heavenly God and the Leader of Heaven. He is on par with The Great Red in power, not above. I am planning for Zodiac to become a Dragon King around Chapter 5 or 6, where he will be known as the "Fading Shadow Dragon". Also, from around Chapter 6 onwards, this story will follow the canon to a certain extent. The timeline also progresses a lot faster in this story, an example of this is that the Evil Dragons will start appearing around Chapter 8.

Trihexa/666 will be revealed in Chapter 10 or later - trust me on that. His name probably won't even be mentioned until Chapter 5 or 6. Only the Angels and Fallen Angels know about 666, the Devils don't know about Trihexa yet. Future chapters will also be released a bit later from now on as they will be at least 5,000 words long and they will start to follow canon a bit (In other words, longer and more accurate chapters).

And before you all ask, relationships will be included however there will be NO lemon/sexual encounters. The future chapters will focus more around Rias and her peerage since I think Vali is getting too much attention. Also, due to reviews about organisation, I will be seperating speech from different speakers - the main reason why I didn't do this at first is because I use Sublime Text's Distraction Free Mode which drastically shrinks the width of writing so that when you upload it to a site with a bigger text area, what will look like speakers speaking seperately will look like they are on the same line.

Guys! I am extremely sorry for just inserting Asia into this chapter like that. Asia was originally meant to be included in Chapter 2 where she was introduced when Issei walked into a building and met Freed (Also didn't happen, sorry! Blame me please!)

POLL: strawpoll / 4224216 (not full link - fanfiction removes external link domains)  
Should Vali reside in The Dimensional Gap and frequently travel to different universes? (This would also mean that the Seraphs would take over his position, however Vali will still be treated as a higher rank *only* when he visits Heaven) - If you choose this option, Vali will become an *ALMOST* omnipotent being who can manipulate logic.

I AM SORRY! I didn't intend to wait this long! I had events to attend to involving school, funerals :( and daytrips. Please forgive me!

\- STORY START! POV: Third Person - At Sirzechs' House

"Grayfia. I think we need to ally with other mythologies and factions. Obviously we will not bother partnering with the Khaos Brigade, but I think the Norse mythology is a suitable mythology to partner with. Since the Three Great Powers recorded in the Bible are now allied, if one of us partners with another mythology, the others will also be partnered too." said Sirzechs.  
"Yes, I agree. We will need to contact the other Devils and tell them that we will be going on a business trip to the Gremory territory and they will be coming with us." replied Grayfia.  
"Going to the Gremory territory again will be fun. I will contact Lord Odin from the Norse mythology and ask him to visit along with Azazel, Michael and Vali." said Sirzechs, he continued "Grayfia, will you please contact the other Devils? The underground train station is available for use to get to the Gremory territory, please also tell them that.".  
"As you wish." replied Grayfia.

Grayfia contacted Rias, Sona, Sairaorg and the other high-class devils with peerages telling them that the Devils are planning to form a partnership with the Norse mythologies and that they would like it if the lower-downs would come to the Gremory castle within the Gremory territory.  
Sirzechs contacted Vali and Azazel and just told them to bring themselves and whatever subordinates they like.

\- At Heaven

*Knock Knock Knock*  
"W-who is it?" Vali said as he was rubbing his eyes.  
"Me, Michael. Sirzechs-san has asked me to ask you if you would gladly go to the Gremory territory in the Underworld." replied Michael.  
"Bloody hell, Sirzechs wakes up early..." Vali muttered, Vali continued, "Fine. Michael, would you and Gabriel come with me? I'm not really that responsible when it comes to business and politics.".  
"Sure. I will ask Gabriel to come with us to the Underworld. Thank you for your time, Vali-dono." said Michael as he walked out of Vali's room.  
"When did he start calling me with '-dono'?" muttered Vali in a friendly manner.

Vali finally got the energy to get out of bed and get dressed, Vali got dressed in a black tuxedo, much like what Kiba wears at weddings or parties.  
Underneath the black tuxedo was a black, unmarked tie and a white shirt that was tucked into Vali's trousers. Vali's trousers matched his tuxedo of course, they were black. His shoes again, were black. No body knew what Vali's obsession with black was, it might have had something to do with being a descendant of Lucifer and being a former Fallen Angels leader. Although he was dressed in black, it wasn't pitch black. It was more near to a dark grey or a navy blue and sure enough, Vali did look really posh in it.

\- At the Grigori

*Knock Knock Knock*  
"Come in." said Azazel.  
"Azazel-sama, Sirzechs has asked for you to visit the Gremory Castle in the Underworld."

\- At the ORC

Koneko was daydreaming about her sister without eating anything which was a very rare surprise. She was daydreaming about her sister and how her sister killed her previous master. Her name was Kuroka, Kuroka was an SS-class Stray Devil who is still wanted in the Underworld for killing her master and escaping. Kuroka had left her sister after she killed her master, all of the Devils automatically turned against Koneko for being the same as Kuroka when truthfully Koneko wasn't. Koneko was bullied due to Kuroka leaving her and from all of the threats that she had earned from it. Kuroka's actions left a scar in Koneko's heart - all of the Devils actually wanted her to be killed.  
Sirzechs helped her out and Koneko was extremely grateful for that. Sirzechs was the only one who knew that Koneko wouldn't do anything and that she wasn't a Stray Devil. Sirzechs gave Koneko to Rias (his younger sister) and recommended to her that she made Koneko her rook. According to Rias, Koneko had no emotion in her whatsoever when she was given to Rias.

Lately, Koneko had been sensing her fellow Nekomata's aura/chi and knew that Kuroka was signalling her to come out and find her. Suddenly, her daydream was interrupted by Issei.

"Koneko, are you alright? You've been acting pretty weird recently and all of us here want to know what has gotten you down."  
"Issei-senpai, I'd rather not talk about it." replied Koneko with another emotionless look on her face.  
"Okay everybody! Grayfia-san has asked us all to go to the Gremory Castle in the Gremory territory. This all means that you will be going to the Underworld and you will also probably meet my mother and father." said Rias, interrupting what Issei was going to say back to Koneko.

"Rias' mother and father?" said everybody in shock.  
"Yes, my mother and father will be there. They will probably meet you too." replied Rias.  
"In fact, we might even have dinner with them. Who knows?" continued Rias.  
Everybody's (except for Rias) face grew in shock, while Rias' face was just a look of despair.  
Rias then told everybody that they would be travelling through an underground train system beneath the town of Kuoh.

\- At the train station

"Alright, we're here! This is the Underworld Train Station, it will take you to almost any part of the Underworld." said Rias.  
Suddenly, a red train that was extremely long (about three times more long than any other train in the Human World) appeared in front of us.  
The train itself didn't really look like a train, it looked more like a bunch of carriges joined together that could fly.  
The carriges themselves were incredibly long, they had an amazing interior; several very comfortable sofas, a few windows that were very clear, a fridge, an elevator (why would you need one?) and several rooms that looked like they were a path to other carriges, also, the doors were plated with solid gold.

'Why would you need all of this in a train?' thought Issei as he stepped inside it with the rest of his Devil friends.  
Koneko went straight to the sofa and sat in the corner edge or the lower left. Issei noticed her despair so he got his portable gaming system out and gave it to Koneko.  
"Here, Koneko." said Issei as he sat down on the sofa too.  
"Thank you, Issei-senpai." said Koneko as she took the gaming device out of Issei's hand.

The train automatically flew off quite quickly, however due to the luxury concerns, the train was extremely smooth when flying this fast.

\- Time skip: 2 hours later

Issei got up and looked outside the window, he could see several pentagon shaped areas of land. Rias informed him saying that all of that land belongs to the Gremory Household.  
Issei was shocked at how much land there was. His gazing was interrupted by Sona, Tsubaki and Saji arriving into the room through one of the passages.  
Saji smiled at Issei and waved at him.  
"Hyoudou!" said Saji.  
"Saji!" replied Issei. Issei got up and walked over to Saji and shook hands with him. Issei sat back down after discussing the important things with Saji.

Rias and Sona were both talking about the Artificial Sacred Gears that Azazel had made for the Student Council - it was a pretty heated discussion even though there was no reason to rage or be angry at anything on that topic. After about five minutes of talking, Sona left the room along with Saji and Tsubaki but not before Saji said goodbye to Issei.

\- Time skip: 10 minutes later

Issei asked Koneko for his gaming system back because Rias just told everybody that the trip will be finished in about 2 minutes.  
Koneko gave Issei his gaming system back, Issei put it in his bag that he had packed on the train.  
After Issei did that, they saw the train fading in and out, the walls were becoming see through, and you could even feel through them. After they noticed this, immediately, they were teleported outside. They all got teleported to the inside of a cliff. Loud footsteps were heard approaching the group.  
The group finally saw a huge purple dragon.

"A DRAGON!?" said the group.  
"What is a Dragon doing in Devil territory?" said Issei.  
"Okay, everybody! Since Rias isn't here, I will be taking the role of President until she is back!" said Akeno.  
Koneko instantly (without Akeno's command) jumped up and grabbed the Dragon's tail. The Dragon just swung his tail into the cliff with such force that a section of the cliff was broken off as soon a Koneko hit it. Koneko instantly had blood pour from her head and back, it soaked through her uniform leaving a crimson marking.

"Koneko!" said the whole group as Koneko was smashed into a wall and fell off it. Asia rushed over to Koneko and was desperately trying to heal Koneko who was now unconscious.  
Issei was filled with a bit of rage, but couldn't achieve Balance Breaker, Issei boosted once and it attracted the Dragon's attention like light to a moth.  
The Dragon exhaled fire which was destined to hit Issei but it didn't. Issei ran away and boosted once more. Akeno put on a sadistic smile and fired a bolt of lightning at the Dragon, the Dragon shook it off as if it was nothing and exhaled more fire at Akeno. Akeno dodged it to the Dragon's dismay.  
Issei boosted once more and the Dragon focused its attention to Issei. The rest of Rias' peerage noticed how the Dragon was reacting to the Boosted Gear that Issei had.

The Dragon was about to attempt to stomp on Issei, but Kiba and Xenovia used the Holy-Demonic sword and Durandal to try and slice the Dragon, the Dragon stopped in his tracks and just reflected both of the swords with his horns. Kiba and Xenovia knew their attacks were pretty much useless against the Dragon, so Akeno resumed her command again.

"Issei! Charge a dragon shot! I will combine it with my lightning!" said Akeno as the Dragon looked at Akeno, not even bothering to stop her.  
"Yes, Akeno-san!" Issei replied as he charged a dragon shot (which had obviously been bosted three times), and prepared it as Akeno fired all of the lightning she could towards it. Issei fired the ball and the Dragon just took it right on as if it was nothing, Akeno and Issei was extremely surprised at the fact that the Dragon hadn't even got a scratch on it. The Dragon looked at Issei and just as the Dragon was about to exhale more fire and stomp on the ground right where Issei was, a familiar voice called out for the Dragon to the stop.

Rias and Azazel were walking alongside the cliff, Azazel had his usual laid-back personality and Rias was just being silent.  
"That's enough." said Azazel, the Dragon stopped and looked at Azazel.  
"Fine, Fallen Angel." replied the Dragon.  
"My name is Tannin, I am a reincarated ultimate-class Devil who used to be a Dragon King. I am also known as the Blaze Meteor Dragon as my fire is rumoured to be as strong as the impact of a meteorite." said Tannin.  
"A former Dragon King? That explains why he is so strong." said the rest of the group.

Azazel explained to the group how that was a training session and Ddraig knew about it, the group complained to Ddraig about not telling them. To that, he just replied saying that it would have spoiled the fun if he revealed it to them. Ddraig then went on to say that Tannin wasn't even using a tenth of his power which got the attention of all members who were in complete shock. Tannin went away to his own territory as Azazel, Rias, and her peerage walked towards the Gremory Castle where they would meet Venelana and Lord Gremory.

\- Time skip: 3 hours (Also, Issei and the group have received their training that Azazel organised)

Issei was exhausted after being chased by a fire-chasing former Dragon King up a mountain in his training so he groaned in tiredness to signal to his peers that he was tired.  
Rias noticed this and told him to get a hold of himself and to snap back into reality while they visited her family. Issei would not put a good impression on her parents if he met them in this state, so Rias smacked Issei lightly which instantly kicked Issei back into reality.

When Rias located the Gremory Castle, she entered. Sirzechs, Grayfia and a young boy with red hair greeted them.  
"Hello, Rias-sama." said the grey-haired maid, Grayfia.  
"Rias-oneesama! Wooh! She's here!" said the boy.  
"Oneesama?" muttered the whole group except for Rias.  
"Why don't you introduce yourself, Millicas?" replied Rias.

"Yes, sorry! My name is Millicas Gremory and I am Rias-oneesama's nephew! :)" said Millicas.  
"Rias has a nephew?! Then that must mean that..."  
"Also, my father is Sirzechs-sama and my mother is Grayfia-sama!" continued the boy.  
"Okay, that's enough, Millicas." said Grayfia.

After Grayfia had finished that, Grayfia told the group to follow her. There were a bunch of maids (around 70) lined up on both sides of the walls. These maids were there for anybody of the Gremory heritage or anybody that matters to the Gremory family (such as reincarnated Devils) to ask them a wish and for them to grant it.

Grayfia led the group towards a room on the left-side of the wall, the room was located all the way down the corridoor. Grayfia then took everybody inside the room where Venelana Bael and Lord Gremory were sitting. They were waiting for them at the table. The maids prepared a meal for everybody and asked if anybody had anymore wishes. No one had any more wishes, so the maids waited by the walls patiently. Rias and everybody there were just about to eat when a golden circle appeared and Vali came out.

"Oh...? Is this the wrong place? I was told to visit the Gremory territory by Sirzechs." said Vali.  
The Devils replied to him:  
"Vali-san, this is the wrong place, but you are in the right area. You need to go to the ceremonial hall in this territory in about two hours time." replied Grayfia.  
"Oh. Thanks Grayfia. I'll be off then." said Vali.

Vali then teleported back to Heaven and told his peers that it was in a different location in approximately two hours time.  
This ended up with Vali being incredibly embarrassed as his peers giggled at him.  
Vali then went to his weapon-making lab to study how the God of The Bible made dragon-slayers and holy magic.  
He went to the library in the 6th Heaven (via teleporting of course) to get as much books as he could carry about holy magic and weapon-making. Vali teleported back and dropped about half of the books on the floor. Vali cursed himself and put the rest of his books on the table which was behind him. He turned around to see Gabriel picking up the books for him of the floor, she finally grabbed all of them and gave them to Vali.

"Thank you, Gabriel-san." said Vali.  
"No need for the honorifics, Vali-sama. It was just a good deed that I wanted to help you out with." replied Gabriel as she walked away.  
Vali put the rest of the books down on the table, he began by speedreading through magical elements and enchanting. Vali, as a God, could just observe a page for about two seconds and gather all the information from it.

As soon as he had finished reading through the magic and enchanting books, he tried making his own kind of magic and enchanting system.  
He was going to call this magic "Purifying Aura", as he was later going to enhance it by adding certain spells. Of course, since Vali only had 2 hours to make the system, he first developed the actual base. The magic drained your "Holy Reserves" which is a storage system that holds more magic depending on your rank as an Angel. These reserves also increase exponentially depending on your actual strength. Since Vali was technically one of the strongest Gods, and the Leader of Heaven, his reserves were pretty much infinite, but he did have a limit to this magic.

Although Vali had infinite magic storage, overusing spells can drain your actual stamina, since the spells require magic from your reserves, which is your own energy that you've given to the reserves. The storage has a ratio of 1:5. Meaning that if you deposit 20% of your energy into the reserves, you will get 100% magic in return.  
So pretty much, even if you are one of the strongest beings in the universe (just like Vali), if you have no stamina, you will only get a little bit of magic equal to how much your body can take.

If your body's stamina is running out, the Holy Reserves will automatically start a protection system that will either limit you to using low-class spells, or it will drain your physical strength and you will keep your energy.  
The Purifying Aura Magic or Heavenly Magic (which is will be referred to) also has a set of spells, there will be hundreds or maybe even thousands of spells once the system has been finished, but right now, it can only do about fifty spells.

Some of these include: Making barriers, sealing powerful beings (Will take away more energy depending on how powerful the being is), firing blasts of magic, converting into a spiritual form, generating weapons and generating magic circles where spells will fire out of them - this allows for multiple attacks at different targets.

You could also enhance your magic with a certain elemental attribute that was given to groups of people sorted out by Vali. The groups held around fifteen members, and each group had their own, unique attribute. Vali's group was manually controlled, which means that it had all the attributes, but you could only use one at a time. Vali's group consisted of himself and the Seraphs. Other groups include Light, Nature, Ice, Wind, Fire, Water, Healing (Indirect elemental contact), Shadows, Stone, Lightning and Illusions/Mystical effects.

Vali finished making his system, and programmed it into the Heavenly System, this means that all Angels will get the magic. Vali sorted out the groups too, but he made sure that if an Angel wanted to join a group other than manually controlling, they could.  
Vali then gave out the message with all of the details, and realised that he was slightly late for the party, so he requested the Gabriel and Michael to meet him outside the weapon-making lab and to also generate some armour on themselves in exactly five minutes (it was quick because generating armour on takes around three minutes, and teleporting takes less than five seconds).

\- Time Skip: 5 minutes.

"Okay, let's go! :)" said Vali, as he generated a magical circle made out of pure light, with the "Yin Yang" symbol inside it.  
He finally teleported himself and the two Seraphs to the hall, the "Yin Yang" symbol formed on the floor and the three emerged from it.  
They apologised for being late and walked over to Sirzechs and the rest of the high-ranks.  
Vali told Sirzechs about the new kind of magic system he made, and demonstrated by forming a rainbow cube and then transforming that into the shape of a Dragon. (Vali also added the ability to manually control group to actually manually control their magic.)

Vali made the shape disintegrate into rainbow light, this light just turned into a white aura and went back inside of him. This was an impressive form of magic, Vali stopped showing off and walked over to the Gremory group, and gave his two fellow Seraphs the instructions of handling any alliances and politics.  
Vali then welcomed them, saying that they all looked nice. He asked them how there day was, to which all of them said that they had a great day. Vali showed the group his magic just like what he did to Sirzechs, however, the shape he made this time transformed itself into a representation of the whole group. He waited for a few seconds and disintegrated it into a light aura and absorbed it.

Vali then sniffed the air a bit, and it had a presence in it. He alerted the group to a presence, and then used his magic to give an image of what was waiting there.  
A girl who Koneko and Rias knew was waiting there on a tree, along with another guy that was hiding behind a tree, but Vali moved the angle so that it could see the guy as well.

"Ah. Lookie who we have here, the same one that I punched last time." said Vali.  
"Anyway, this girl looks like Kuroka. The wanted criminal in the Devil society." he continued.  
"Cat-girl, I think it's Ko-koneko?" asked Vali.  
Koneko nodded and then asked what he wanted.  
"If you want to go with her, you can either abandon your master and run to her, or you can ask Issei and Rias to go with you. Issei will be hopeless without Balance Breaker, and Rias doesn't have the will to fight your sister. If I go, I might end up killing them both since I am a God with an insane amount of holy aura." said Vali.  
"You decide." said Vali as he then walked over to Sirzechs, carrying his aura image with him.  
Rias and Issei decided to both go with Koneko.

"Sirzechs, sorry for interrupting, but I believe there is an SS-class Stray Devil known as Kuroka in these woods. She seems to have a companion that I punched last time we met. If you would like to capture her, then go ahead." said Vali.  
"Nah, not yet. I believe the Sekiryuutei, Rias and Kuroka's sister are going to go there." replied Sirzechs, Vali shrugged it off and walked over to the remaining members of the Occult Research Club. These members were Akeno, Kiba, Asia and Xenovia.

"Vali-sama, do you mind showing us that magic of yours again? I want to see if you can make something." said Kiba.  
"What do you want me to make, Kiba-san?" replied Vali.  
"Can you see if you can make the original Excalibur sword with all the fragments still intact?" replied Kiba much to the group's surprise.

Vali said that he could but it wouldn't be as powerful as the original one, so he generated his bright aura, and materialised a clone of the original Excalibur sword.  
When it was fully made, the sword was on the floor, glowing with a holy aura. It was staring at Kiba as if it was meant for him to wield it.  
Kiba went to grab it and grunted in pain as the light burned the skin on his hand.  
"Kiba-san, here." said Vali as a pink aura emerged from his hand, cancelled out the light and started to heal Kiba's hand. Once it had finished it's work, the pink aura was sent back into Vali's magical reserves.

Asia was shocked at having another fellow healer near her, then Vali enveloped the sword in a huge amount of black aura, this aura was obviously shadow aura/darkness.  
The sword then became a Demonic sword with about the same amount of strength as Gram (known to be the strongest Devil sword). Vali gave the sword to Kiba, who was now happy and angry at the same time. The very sword that he loathed was now his, and was now a Demonic sword instead of a Holy one.

"That is yours to keep, Kiba-san." said Vali. All of the Devils were shocked at his ability to convert the True Holy Sword into a True Demonic Sword.  
Kiba accepted the sword and kept it attached to the left of his hip.  
Vali walked away and said his farewells to the Gremory group, and walked over to his fellow Seraphims. Lord Odin finally appeared with a young girl known as Rossweisse besides him. Vali also noticed that another Fallen Angel known as "Barakiel" was there as well. Barakiel, based on Vali's overview of him, seemed like a Fallen Angel matching Azazel in power. Barakiel, is of course one of the only few Fallen Angels who can match Azazel in power, in fact, he was rumoured to have the most attack power out of all of the Fallen Angels.

Vali walked over to Odin and welcomed him.  
"Hey, Odin-dono, I am Vali, a Heavenly God and the Leader of Heaven. I am accompanied here by my fellow Seraphs, Michael and Gabriel."  
"Hello, Vali, this is my bodyguard, a Valkirye called Rossweisse who's age equals the number of years she's been alone for." said Odin.  
Rossweisse bursted out crying at that point, saying that she didn't choose to still be a virgin.

Odin walked over to Sirzechs and Serafall, he then said to Serafall:  
"Serafall-san, that clothing is a bit drab for a party, right?"  
"Huh? How about this?" replied Serafall.  
"Mirun mirunumiru magical girl transformation!" continued Serafall as she changed into a girl in bright pink clothing and a magical wand. She started acting extremely childish at this point.  
"Mmmmmmm... That's goo-"  
"Odin-dono! Remember that you're representing all of Asgard!" said Rossweisse.  
"Uhhh... Stop being so serious and maybe you'll get a boyfriend for once! Geez..." replied Odin.  
Rossweisse cried again when Odin said that.

Odin apologised for Rossweisse, and then Sirzechs made his speech after greeting himself to Odin.  
"Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels! All of us here today have made peace recently, and as a sign of trying to get world peace, we will now ally with the Norse mythology. Odin, if you will, please sign the pact monument." said Sirzechs.  
"Yes. Mmmm" replied Odin.

As soon as Odin was about to put his hand on the monument, a voice that wasn't familiar to many said "I have an objection!".  
A magic circle appeared in the middle of the room, and out came a guy with a crazy hairstyle.  
"Foolish man..." muttered Odin.  
"My name is Loki and I am an Evil God from the Norse mythology." said Loki.  
"Loki-dono, although you are a God, you have no right to cause havoc here!" said Rossweisse.  
"That's correct. It pains me greatly seeing our Great Father mingle with other factions. We can't acheive Ragnarok if we ally with other mythologies!" said Loki.  
"Loki, if you return to Valhalla now, I will forgive you." said Odin.  
"Forgive me? Don't joke around, old geezer." replied Loki.  
"Don't talk to our Great Father like that!" yelled Rossweisse.

"I have heard this argument before. You're conected to the Khaos Brigade, aren't you?" asked Azazel.  
"I will admit, I am connected to the Khaos Brigade, but this is of my own will!" said Loki.  
"Come forth, my beloved son!" he continued.

Another magic circle appeared to Loki's left, and out came a gigantic 10-meter wolf with blue fur and a light blue "mane" down it's neck.  
This wolf was definitely more dangerous than Loki himself, after all, the wolf, Fenrir, has fangs that can pierce through almost anything.  
No body could believe that Fenrir was Loki's son, and everybody knew of the danger that Fenrir's fangs possessed.  
Vali still stepped up to the challenge, Vali knew that if he were to get bit, it'd be an almost death sentence depending on how much magic he had left.

"Loki. I will take you and Fenrir on without damaging the innocents. It is foolish to attack us at a ceremonial party." said Vali as he flew up to Loki's level.  
Vali then spread his arms and everybody in the room except for Vali, Loki and Fenrir had transparent, rainbow shields over themselves.  
Vali then raised one hand and smiled, in fact, he actually stopped and just started laughing.  
"Loki, I've just realised this. Obviously, you're not on my level, but this dog actually has a chance of injuring me. So would you like me to kill it or make it suffer?" said Vali as he continued to laugh. Loki generated loads of Norse magic spells and threw them at Vali. Vali just used his new powers to form a barrier over himself.  
After the attack had finished, Vali put down the barrier, raised his right hand up again, and then fired a huge blast of light towards Fenrir and Loki.  
The attack was so powerful that the light in the room was still there for a couple of seconds even after the attack had finished.

Vali then tried to see if Fenrir and Loki were there. They were both there, Fenrir was almost dead, and Loki was scorched heavily and was weak.  
Vali then summoned his weapon that he previously made, the bow n' arrow. All of the arrows were coated in Pure Light that would kill any Devil on touch, Vali got ready to fire an arrow, when he saw a lightning cloud that was above him. Vali just unequipped his weapon and formed a huge stone wall above himself, and it cancelled out the lightning, Loki started laughing crazily. He was going to try and blow up this place with his Godly powers, Vali saw this coming and told Loki that he had loads of openings. While Loki looked behind him to check, Vali fired a magic circle that was going to teleport him away. When Loki realised that it was a prank and that there was no openings, he then gave Vali a free opening by checking behind himself.

Vali then teleported Loki and Fenrir away to an alternative dimension.  
After that, he lowered everybody's barriers and walked over to Sirzechs.  
"Sirzechs, I will only be able to hold Loki in the dimension for around a day. From that point, it's your responsibility to take him on - however, I won't hesitate to help if you are all in danger. I doubt I will have to help as these Devils are quite the thing." said Vali in a serious personality.  
He continued, "Also, make sure you equip some Phoenix Tears. Your peers won't last a second without them, even with the Sekiryuutei on your team."

Sirzechs knew about the danger Fenrir and Loki possessed, and if the two offspring of Fenrir were there, it'd be quite bad for the Devils.  
Sirzechs accepted Vali's warning. Vali then sat down in the corner as a bright pink aura engulfed himself. This aura was obviously the Healing element, and it looked as if it was healing Vali's magic reserves. After about ten seconds, the pink aura retracted back into Vali's arm, and he stood up, good as new again.

Vali then asked the two Seraphs to manage two duties. Michael had the task of politics, and Gabriel had the task of accompanying Rias, Koneko and Issei who were already in the forest and approaching Kuroka. Vali told Sirzechs and Odin that he was going to Heaven to sort out some business there (fixing the unstable magic and adding spells to it).  
A golden circle appeared, and Vali disappeared into it and teleported to his weapon-making lab to attempt to add more spells.

As soon as Vali was gone, Michael and Gabriel assumed there positions. Michael handled all the politics from that point. Gabriel, who was not ready for any fighting, had to get ready to battle which took around thirty seconds. As soon as Gabriel was ready for battle, she used the same magic circle that Vali did, except the symbol looked like a bunch of exotic flowers, Gabriel teleported through this and appeared right before Rias, Issei and Koneko who were just about to fight Kuroka and Bikou.

"Huh? A Seraph? What is a Seraph doing here in Devil territory?" said Kuroka in a teasing voice.  
"I was sent here by Vali-dono who requested that I protected Rias-san, Issei-san and Koneko-san." replied Gabriel with confidence.  
Bikou shuddered at the name "Vali" being mentioned, remembering how he received an agonising blow from him.  
"Ufufufufu.. Give me my Shirone, or I will kill you all here." said Kuroka, as she jumped off the tree in a fighting stance.  
"I hope you can give me some entertainment, Sekiryuutei!" yelled Bikou as he smashed his staff into the ground.

But the staff didn't smash into the ground, instead, Gabriel caught the staff and sent a burning aura down it.  
Bikou grunted in pain as the holy fire burnt his hand from the outside, so he extended the staff and successfully hit Gabriel with it.  
Gabriel winced a bit in pain as it hit her stomach, however the armour she had on protected her so it didn't cause any bruises or internal injuries.  
Gabriel then put up her right hand and a small rainbow magic circle emerged on the palm of it. She pointed the hand towards the area between Kuroka and Bikou and fired a large amount of holy power. Kuroka was down and burning in pain as the holy aura ran up her body. The pain was extremely agonising, it caused Kuroka to almost disintegrate if it wasn't for the shield that she put around her. She was panting in exhaustation, no doubt about it. Vali was overwatching the fight, he didn't want to interfere as he was sure Gabriel could defeat them both. Vali still had doubts and didn't want a Seraph to die, so he decided to appear. Vali didn't interfere with the fight, he just lent Gabriel around a quarter of his power, which caused Gabriel to be as strong as a high-powered God.

The whole scene exploded in bright light as Gabriel took a quarter of Vali's power. Then a gigantic vertical beam of pure light began to climb upwards from Gabriel's location.  
When the light faded, Gabriel had no armour on, she was wearing white robes like Loki with golden symbols glowing on them. She then grabbed Bikou and smashed him into the ground, making sure that each hit caused excruciating pain. Vali then called Gabriel's name, to which she stopped instantly.

Vali then told her to not be so violent, otherwise she'd fall. Vali also told her not to drown in his power like the previous Heavenly Dragon hosts did with their Dragons.  
Gabriel nodded, to which Vali disappeared. He quickly said to the attackers that he would meet them again soon and then wished them luck against Gabriel (who was now on par with a high-powered God in strength). Gabriel then used her Holy Power to paralyze both attackers, she met up with Kuroka who was trying to throw a mix of sage and magic arts at her.  
Gabriel smashed Kuroka's face in with her fist and then used a final beam to burn both attackers. Kuroka used his senjutsu and youjutsu to break free of the paralyzing poison. She then used her poison fog which weakened Gabriel a bit, but made Rias and Koneko immobile. She smiled to herself saying that she lowered the amount of poison in the fog so that they die slowly in an agonising death. The fog was then cleared away by Gabriel's Holy Power Wind element. Gabriel then formed two magic circles. These were no ordinary circles, they automatically made light handcuffs on the person they were touching. Meaning that Kuroka was burning slowly, while Bikou was just trapped, trying to regain his memory again.

The magic circles then teleported both attackers to the room where Sirzechs and all the others were. After they disappeared, Vali reappeared and took his power back again. He apologised for sending Gabriel to help them, but he then told them that he didn't want any Devils to die since both factions were allied with eachother. After the Devils accepted his apology, he went back to Heaven. He told Gabriel that he would be adding things to the magic system he had made.

After Vali had left, Gabriel teleported herself and the traumatised Devils back to the room where the others were.

\- At the palace room.

"Kuroka-san, you do know that your actions in Devil society has put you in this situation?" said Sirzechs, as he talked to Kuroka, who was sitting on the floor with her power disabled.  
"I didn't do it on purpose. Me and Shirone's old Master tried to perform sexual experiments on us and damage us. So I killed him and drowned in my power-nyan." replied Kuroka.  
"Very well, your punishment will either be removed or decided soon." replied Sirzechs, he then continued, "And you, B-Bikou-san, is it?".  
"Yes. I am not a Devil for your information." replied Bikou.  
"Hmmm.. Since you guys are the ones who tried to get Loki-dono to try and kill us, you will be sent to your Master but you will also receive a harsh punishment before that." said Sirzechs.

Bikou frowned at Sirzechs who was giving a curious look.  
Vali then sent a message to Michael who picked it up. Vali was obviously at Heaven. Vali then told Michael that he would be preparing dinner at the mansion soon. Michael nodded and gave a farewell to Vali who then closed the communication line.  
After this, Sirzechs teleported himself, Kuroka and Bikou to another part of the Underworld which was technically known as "The Prison".  
The punishment for the two would be decided later..


End file.
